Beyond the Shelters of Stone - Chapters 1-10
by travelinguy06
Summary: A positive continuation of "The Shelters of Stone" - Please read BOOK II - Ch. 11-18 and BOOK III - Ch. 19-26


Beyond the Shelters of Stone - An Earths Children Story

**Chapter 1**

Ayla awoke and tossed back her sleeping furs, Jondalar and Jonayla were making a morning tea by the cooking hearth and when she caught their eye, both smiled warmly. Four year old Jonayla hugged her mom good morning and Jondalar kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck while lingering there to soak up her enticing womanly scent.

Ayla looked at him and gave him one of her dazzling smiles.

A smile just like the one that hooked him the first time he had seen it, a bit over six years ago in her valley far to the east.

Jondalar had been on a lengthy journey with his brother Thonolan.

That journey would leave his brother dead and Jondalar gravely injured on the endless grassy steppes so far from home.

Jondalar had been severely mauled by a huge cave lion and it was Ayla who had found him, healed his terrible wounds and nursed him back to health.

As she walked out of their comfortable dwelling, she pondered how much had transpired in her life since that chance encounter.

Ayla walked to the trenches and then to the bank of the river to bath, she knew the long winter had already begun to ebb as the path to Down-River was clear of any ice or snow.

Today was the "Spring Half-Day".

This was the special day that marked the ending of winter and its cold and dangerous hold on the land and its inhabitants.

There would be a large feast tonight in celebration of that as well as the good fortune the 9th cave had greatly appreciated through the long and frigid winter.

It had been a peaceful and productive winter, there had only been three deaths.

Those three deaths had been expected as all were very old and valued members of the community.

One, Randolario, a musician, was buried near the special "WhiteCave" that Wolf and Ayla had found near the 19th cave of the Zelandonii during the summer meeting just five years earlier.

The entire summer meeting was enthralled by the beautiful and unique cave and the unusual and glistening quartz crystal lining that encompassed the entire interior of the medium sized cave.

To have found this amazing and special place right under the noses of the 19th cave had caused quite a commotion. Randolario had played his haunting and melodic tunes many times near the cave in his advanced age and was glad he had lived to see it discovered.

Randolario had made it clear he wanted to rest nearby when it was time to walk the next world. The 19th cave granted that request graciously.

Of course there were many who were not surprised that Ayla had discovered the cave in the first place.

Since her arrival, Ayla had already mesmerized the Zelandonii with her surprises both amazing and subtle.

Ayla and Jondalar had arrived on two horses Whinney and Racer.

Both horses were loaded down with a peculiar sled device now known as a "pole drag". With them was a giant grey-brown wolf that rarely if ever left Ayla's side and all three were cause for immediate concern and consternation.

Most saw her easy and "un"-natural control over the animals as magical and mystic.

It took the 9th cave awhile to get used to the idea of animals as pets, protectors and willing servants though they saw very soon that the animals required constant attention and care.

Ayla had simply told them, as she had many different peoples throughout her and Jondalar's year long journey back from the land of the Mamutoi that "If you find an animal when very young, still nursing is best, and feed it, love it, take care of it, the animal will treat you like it's mother. They will bond with you and through patience; they can learn how to behave".

Most did not believe this, but many did and Ayla had no idea how many horses, foxes, lynxes and wolves were now being kept and trained along and around their 3500 mile return path home that stretched from what is now the Ukraine across all of Europe to the Zelandonii homeland in central France.

The invention of the "spear thrower, her discovery of the "firestone", the "thread puller", the "burning rocks", the "heat treating of flint" and her prodigious use of the sling were nothing short of amazing and unworldly.

After their morning bath and a light meal, Ayla and Jonayla spent some time grooming the horses. The horses loved attention and with the birth of Shadow last year, they almost had a small herd of their own.

Whinney had been blessed the last time her mating time came and Shadow was a magnificent young stallion. The cave was again overjoyed and humbled watching Whinney give birth with just the slightest if any assistance, and then the entire cave watched silently as within minutes, the baby horse stood on all fours and found a teet to nurse.

Ayla named him Shadow for his jet black coat that was highlighted by an amber colored mane, lower legs and long silky tail that gleamed in the sun as if spun of gold thread.

Shadow's gentle and calm nature were already quite evident and Jonayla felt as comfortable riding and directing the yearling as she did her own young mare Grey who was born within a month of herself four years ago.

Wolf also loved the new friend and they never seemed to tire of the yippy bark and paw stomping play that he so enjoyed with the other horses. Wolfs favorite playmate was Jondalar's stallion Racer. Racer was Whinney's first born who Jondalar witnessed being birthed while recovering from the cave lion mauling. Wolf loved them all. They were his "pack". Wolf would give his life for any and all of them.

After brushing and loving the horses, Ayla knew she wanted to provide something for the feast and decided to go hunting with Jonayla and see what they could find.

After stopping to pick up their weapons and a collecting basket, they headed north along the river till they came to the steep slope that led up to the plateau and grasslands above the valley floor.

As they reached the plateau, Wolf assumed his pose of attention.

Ayla and Jonayla saw this and immediately armed their weapons. A sling in Jonayla's capable hands and a deadly spear thrower in Ayla's.

Up from the tall grass flew an entire covey of Ptarmigan, the birds scared out of their cover by the Wolf.

A quick hand signal was all Wolf needed and pounced on a helpless bird too slow to react to the intrusion. Jonayla swiftly launched two accurate stones in succession and Ayla's spear brought down the lead hen with a loud squawk.

Four plump and tasty birds would be added to the feast, if they hurried home, they would have just enough time to cook in a ground oven with spices and roots. Just the way that Creb would have loved them.

A lump formed in Ayla's throat as she wished for some eggs to stuff them with but it was too early in the season for eggs.

As the statuesque blond woman and her talented daughter walked back to the cave, they kept their eyes open for and gathered many tasty additions to the four plump birds that were tied by their feet and hanging across the back of the wolf.

Ayla had started training the wolf last spring to carry baskets on his back and when necessary, a small pole drag. Ayla had known the huge wolf would be more than willing and able.

When they climbed up the path to the abri that housed the 9th cave, they stopped and gave the birds and basket to Proleva who was in charge of coordinating the large feast for the evening's festivities.

Proleva had always loved the way Ayla prepared Ptarmigan and had directed the digging of a ground oven knowing that Ayla never came back to the cave empty handed.

Most of the cave believed Ayla could not only train and keep animals, but could "call them" to her sling or spear thrower. In any case, the ground oven was already dug and the birds were quickly prepared and placed in it to cook until the feast that evening.

Of course Ayla felt a bit guilty that all she had done was fell the birds, not clean, de-feather and cook them. Proleva just smiled at the added delicacies that she knew would add esteem and welcome variety to her feast.

As Ayla and Jonayla were heading back to the dwelling, they stopped where Zelandoni the First was sitting comfortably on her limestone block. Though it was away from the general activities on the huge porch of the abri, Zelandoni had chosen it as a place to keep an ever attentive eye on the people of her cave.

Zelandoni who was First of "Those that Serve the Great Earth Mother" had her ivory chest plate with the elaborately carved side showing outward and Ayla knew she and Jonayla could stop and greet her.

Zelandoni kissed the cheek of the happy four year old girl and immediately brought Jonayla up in her amble lap to sit. Wolf settled at their feet immediately. The First and the giant wolf had "an understanding" and had since the day of Wolf's arrival when he gently took the hand of Zelandoni in his mouth, let go and licked it. Zelandoni was moved to her spiritual core at the time and their relationship had been friendly ever since. The First was even known to gently pet Wolf from time to time.

Zelandoni never had her own children and loved Jonayla with all her heart. It was a pleasure to watch the child grow and learn all of the skills that her mother passed on which Jonayla mimicked with skill and enthusiasm.

Whether is was weapons like her sling and the "double stone throw" technique that only Ayla had seemed to master, but came easy for Jonayla, or her command of the horses and the wolf, or her obvious interest and innate knowledge of medicines, herbs, cooking and healing, Jonayla was a miniature copy of her gifted mother. It was in her blood, mind and heart. Jonayla was already tall and strong for a 4 year old girl and seemed to be more mature and capable daily.

Zelandonia greeted Ayla with a warm rubbing of cheeks and asked of her day. The First loved and respected beyond all measure the tall, attractive wife, mother and accomplished Zelandoni.

The amazing newcomer and mate of her friend and former love Jondalar was more than she had ever hoped for her amazingly handsome former lover.

Zolena was his "doni-woman". A woman who volunteers to teach the young men how to honor a woman sexually. How to take care of her needs first, how to hold himself back no matter how difficult or excited, how to touch a woman the way only another woman might. But Zolena and Jondalar had fallen in love and that was taboo. Jondalar moved away and then went on his five year journey after hitting Landroman and breaking his teeth. When Jondalar went away, Zolena moved on to her calling in the Zelandonia.

Zelandoni, once a lovely woman, desirable and beautiful in her youth, was now an imposing figure. The weight of a good sized deer surrounded her in an ample cushion of womanliness. Zelandoni was still very attractive, still raven haired and fair skinned, still nearly six feet tall. The First was the personification of the "Divine Feminine" on earth and saw the same in Ayla.

Ayla had completed her grueling Zelandonia training just 2 moons previous and had been accepted as full "Zelandoni" by all the Zelandonia in a private ceremony last moon. She did this even while taking care of her family, hunting daily for themselves and the cave, attending to every ailment or injury no matter how large or small, looking in on Lanoga, the "daughter" of Tremeda and Laramar but more accurately the head of that family and reason for her baby sisters health and even life.

Yes, Ayla was amazing and so humble about her endless contributions. But Ayla had not received or been asked to receive the tattoo that distinguishes a Zelandoni Healer from the general population. To say the least, this had been unusual, but by design of the First. Tonight's feast and ceremony will answer all the questions.

Zelandoni was informed of the successful hunt and in her mind looked forward to the oven cooked birds as much as Proleva. Aylas use of herbs as flavorings for any type of dish were well known throughout the 9th cave. Ayla was by far the most talented cook of them all. Was it simply unbelievable that Ayla was born 3000 miles away and raised by "Clan" people? Tonight will be wonderful. It will be nice to repay Ayla for some of the prosperity she has brought our communities in such short time. Zelandoni loved Ayala as much as anyone, maybe including Jondalar.

Zelandoni then informed Ayla that tonight's feast would also include a special ceremony to acknowledge Ayla's "true place" as a full-fledged Zelandonia. Zelandoni told Ayla that if there was something special she had to wear, so much the better. Ayla did have something new and very unique but was wondering what "special" position she had earned. Ayla just wanted to be a good member of the 9th cave and glad to be welcome here.

Ayla, Jonayla and Zelandoni said their goodbyes and then went on to Marthonas home to see if she needed anything with wolf padding silently behind. As they scratched on the rawhide panel, Folara opened the drape and smiled a pleasant greeting. Wolf slipped by Folara and settled in his favorite spot near the sitting furs.

Folara was Jondalar's "sister" and was a beautiful woman in her own right.

Tall and elegant, the cascade of silky golden hair that fell well past her shoulders was neatly braided in a single coil down her back, tied by a cord embellished with ivory and polished antler beads.

Her closely tailored dress of the softest roe deer, tanned a darker shade of chestnut and fringed with horsehair showed off her playful nature as well as her youthful figure.

Folara's deep blue eyes were framed with lavish eyelashes and full, arched eyebrows. Folara was an elegant and sophisticated beauty and at 17, soon to be mated at this summer's meeting.

Folara loved Ayla like a best friend and a sister combined. She was the only one brave enough to come running down from the abri to greet them when they first arrived 5 years ago from their long and unheard of journey.

Folara was at that time just budding into the woman she was today, fearless, confidant and self-assured.

Ayla had enjoyed the enthusiasm and excitement Folara showed around her horses and wolf and had taught her to ride Whinney immediately. All the horses loved Folara and whinnied and snorted with glee whenever she approached. Folara reminded Ayla of Latie of the Mamutoi, who also loved her horses and had helped Ayla find and raise wolf from a tiny pup.

Ayla did not know, nor could she, that Latie already had a horse of her own and that three more horses were working members of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi way to the east beyond the Great Mother River.

Talut, the leader had seen just how valuable the horses and pole drags were when Ayla and Jondalar wintered with them years before and had made it his personal quest to capture as many baby horses as possible and raise them to live and work with his cave. To that end, the giant Mamutoi leader had been very successful and had gained even more prestige and status among his people.

Marthona rose and greeted Ayla with a close hug and a kiss on both her cheeks and did the same with Jonayla. Marthona loved and appreciated Ayla on many different levels. Ayla was an elegant, beautiful and capable woman and mother. Ayla had given Marthona her first "grandchild" and what a beautiful and dutiful granddaughter Jonayla truly was.

Ayla had saved Jondalar's life multiple times and helped him to return to his cave and people. Ayla had done her best to send Thonolan's spirit to the Spirit World as best she could, but had found a stone that made it possible for Thonolan's spirit to finally rest when Ayla and Zelandoni had performed a special ceremony after Jondalar returned.

Lastly, it was Ayla who had cared for Marthona every day the last four winters. In fact, Aylas care was so good that Marthona had never felt better and was again looking forward to this years summer meeting. Knowing that six strong, healthy young men would volunteer to carry her there on a specially made litter with a padded seat didn't hurt either. As the two women chatted about the upcoming ceremony and feast, Ayla asked if Marthona would like to see her new outfit she would be wearing to the feast and celebration. Marthona said yes she would.

As Ayla went to get the garment, Jonayla prepared a refreshing and somewhat stimulating tea somehow knowing that the day would drag on until the feast later that evening. Marthona and Folara were only slightly surprised and the tea was delicious of course. They knew that Ayla's gift of understanding the "Mothers Gifts" of herbs and plants had been passed on to Jonayla as if in her blood.

When Ayla returned, and after sampling and appreciating Jonayla's refreshing tea, Ayla quizzed her daughter on the unusual mixture. When satisfied with Jonayla's answer, Ayla then opened a soft deerskin covering and pulled out an amazing full dress made completely of pure white leather. It had a V neck and an asymmetrical cut that when tied with a beautifully beaded horsehair sash, would fully accentuate Ayla's lush curves and lean, womanly figure.

The Horsehair belt was gently taken from Shadow's tail and was a silky golden red with black accents. As usual, Ayla's clothing had little embellishment or beadwork as Ayla preferred the quality of the leather, the cut, the color and the softness to speak for itself and in this case it more than did. It was absolutely stunning!

Pure white leather was still a creation that no one in the 9th cave had been able to copy, though many had asked how it was done. Some even tried themselves after seeing Jondalar in his stunning pure white matrimonial tunic that Ayla had made the winter they spent with the Mamutoi. She had learned the technique from Crozie, an older woman of high status that Ayla grew to love as a mother in the time they were together. No one else had even seen pure white leather, let alone knew how to produce it. Except Ayla.

Jondalar's pure white tunic was so subtle, so beautiful and unique that the whole summer meeting had talked about how tall, fair and handsome the Zelandonii Flint Master was and what a wonderful couple they made.

Of course no garment had ever matched Ayla's Matrimonial outfit. It was simply beyond description and held the wealth and status of an entire community in the thousands of amber, ivory and polished antler beads that covered the entire rich, burnished, yellow leather tunic and pants in amazing designs. Most of those designs were filled solid with beads and fine workmanship never before seen in any community. The tunic was given to Ayla as a going away present. Wearing that tunic while being mated to Jondalar and being already blessed with HIS baby inside her was a memory Ayla would never forget, nor anyone else present that night.

Folara was stunned by the beautiful white dress and knew that only Ayla could ever make anything like it. Didn't Ayla INVENT the "thread puller"?

Ayla never seemed to amaze Folara and she idolized her sister in law for just that quality. Marthona was calmly delighted with the elegant and unusual dress. She had always admired Ayla's workmanship and attention to detail whether it be her clothing, her baskets, her cooking, her healing or her mothering skills, for that matter.

Ayla was a marvelous woman, mother, wife, friend and Healer.

She is a priceless addition to the entire 9th cave of the Zelandonii. An unexpected addition that has brought innovation, status, happiness and prosperity to all of the Zelandonii peoples. In Fact, wellbeing to ALL of the peoples that Ayla has touched... Marthona pondered on that thought a bit, looking forward to the feast as well for many reasons.

**Chapter 2**

Durc and Ura were away from the cave, they liked to be away under the guise of hunting or gathering even though as mated adults they were free to do as they wished outside the normal duties each had for the cave and each other. They had become close friends in the six years they had known each other and the five they had spent happily mated. It was obvious from the start that the part of them that were referred to as the "others" not only made them different, but in many ways better. Durc was a perfect example. He was tall. Well over six feet two inches and strongly built though lean and hard muscled. He was fast on his feet and his mind moved fast as well.

He was always looking for a better way to do things and was glad to share any and all with his lovely mate Ura. He had mastered the sling by age five. His joints moved like those of the others and he did not have the massive balled muscles of his Clan heritage. Durc had practiced privately throwing a spear and had become quite good at it and had designed a slimmer and sharper spear just to throw. He kept those spears hidden in a tree as he knew they would be troubling for Clan men to understand and would cause undue stress on his cave. Besides, Clan men don't climb trees, ever.

Durc was a hybrid so to speak, but the Great Mother saw fit to house inside of Durc, the best of the Clan traits, characteristics and most important, the "Memories" of his Clan ancestors that can be reawakened and activated. Durc could also instantly memorize anything he saw, heard, smelled, touched or tasted.

Durc had heard from all of the elders growing up how good and plentiful life was when his mother was with them. She was unique, and did strange things that were disquieting, but always good things for her cave. There was always enough to eat, the cave had high status, the Elders even allowed Ayla to lead the ceremony and prepare the sacred drink for all the Mogurs at the Clan Gathering. Ayla was the best healer in all the Clans. Iza and Mogur had taught her more than well.

Durc did not remember Creb, but Goov had realized early on his mistake in setting the death curse on Ayla.

Goov, who was Mogur now, had taken Durc as his acolyte when Durc was only six years old. It did help keep the rare cuffings from Broud, the proud leader, and it did give Durc the time and privacy to do his practicing and inventing when Goov sent him out daily to look for medicinal plants.

Of course, Durc did not just have the Clan memories, Durc had AYLA'S memories as well.

Durc knew by memory every plant and animal in the area surrounding his cave and pretty much the entire peninsula stretching into the Great Beran Sea. All he had to do was see, taste or touch the plant and he immediately knew all of its uses from medicinal to aromatics to simple herbal teas. This became evident to Goov immediately and chilled him to his core.

Goov knew that Durc would be better suited to find the "others", to try to live with people who thought like he did. Goov kept these thoughts to himself while meditating on the answers that eluded him.

Meanwhile, Durc was genuinely happy. Durc loved his mate and thanked the spirits every day that Ayla had arranged their mating so long ago. He loved to snuggle in the furs with Ura, talking about all the things that only they understood. They smiled together in private, they laughed together when they were alone.

He wondered when the Great Cave Bear Spirit would bless Ura with a baby.

Durc was an excellent provider for both his hearth and his cave. He regularly came home with a whole deer, or an Ibex, and one time a good size bear slung over his broad shoulders. He shared his good luck readily with the hearths in his cave.

Most all of the Clan saw Durc like they remembered his mother. Resourceful, lucky, different and caring.

Broud had long given up his fight against Ayla and for the most part it died with her curse.

Broud did not hate Durc. Broud actually appreciated the talented hunter and he knew deep down that Durc was of his Spirit. It showed in his determination and courage. His quick thinking and ability to formulate the right choices at the correct moment.

Broud remembered Durcs manhood hunt a few Sun Cycles ago.

Durc boldly tracked, cornered and killed a giant wild boar single handedly.

An amazing feat that is still a favorite story told around a storytelling hearth.

Broud was actually proud of Durc. But Durc would never be the leader of this Clan.

Durc was part "others".

**Chapter 3**

The forest was quiet, a light mist hung close to the ground. The winter had been fair and somewhat light this year. No snow remained in the river gorge and very little even here in the high, thick forest of huge fir, maple and alder. Madenia had left her cave before the dawn broke. The two full grown Lynx that followed her like kittens slinked out with her. They quietly relieved themselves and settled at her heels, one on each side.

The brother and sister Lynx were now 3 years old and full grown. Under Madenia's watchful eye and attentive care, they had grown to a size unheard of. The Lynx twins were closer to the size of a Jaguar, 110 pounds for the female and almost 130 pounds for her heavily muscled and always hungry brother.

Madenia had named them Luna and Landa.

Madenia had come across the torn and savaged body of their mother while picking berries near the cave. The musk of wolverine still clung to her carcass. She had been alerted to a soft mewing sound she had heard behind the bushes and when she went to investigate, found the two living Lynx kittens trying to feed from the lifeless mother's teets.

Madenia had cried when she saw them, not sure what to do, but then she remembered Ayla.

Didn't Ayla always say that "if you find an animal young enough, and feed it, and care for it, and love it, that they will grow to love you as well and even wish to please you"?

Yes, that is what Ayla had told them all.

Madenia had rubbed her hands through the fur of the silent Lynx mother, then wiped them all over her body. She scooped up both kittens into her large haversack and held them inside her warm fur parka. She had run back to her cave and had used every bit of ingenuity she could imagine in trying to care for the baby Lynx cubs.

She fed them by hand, and had fashioned a funnel type device to pour grain and meat broth directly down their throats.

The cubs got stronger and bigger. They also got more affectionate and loving.

It seemed they could not be separated from their surrogate "mother".

Wherever Madenia went, whatever she was doing, the cubs were at her feet. Her cave was amused and pleased to see the rare site. They helped and encouraged Madenia in her quest to teach the cubs to live with them.

Madenia was thankful for the patience of more than a few fellow Losadunai when the cubs tipped something over, or chewed someone's slippers to shreds, or figured out how to open a sealed cache of stored meat. The cubs were amazingly intelligent and their remorse showed whenever Madenia scolded them for their mischievous behavior.

By the time the Lynx twins were a year old, they were using most of their extra energy hunting with Madenia. The cave was astounded at the shear amount of fresh meat caught by the cubs.

Every type of small and medium size animal was caught and dragged home to the cave. From birds like quail, pheasant and ptarmigan, to weasels, foxes, beavers, giant squirrels, rabbits, hares and everything in between. The cave overflowed with almost an endless supply of small game and their perfect pelts.

Lynx like to jump on prey from above if possible and quickly bite the spinal column. This practice leaves the pelts almost untouched. After Madenia taught the Lynx twins to bring their kills back un-opened, the dead animals, with their intact and perfect furs appeared daily.

Madenia always gave the Lynx twins the hearts of each kill to eat as a thank you for their hard work and contribution to their cave. With Madenia's love and outstanding patience and care, the Lynx twins grew huge, far bigger than the common forest Lynx they were.

Losaduna, the One Who Serves the Hot Springs the Mother gave the Losadunaii was not amazed at all. He understood exactly what Ayla had done to tame the two horses and the giant wolf that never left her side.

He knew that the Lynx twins would be forever loyal to Madenia and that the novelty of that unusual relationship would have an interesting effect on the beautiful young woman and the rest of her life.

Madenia had come out of her terror filled shell of a world, the result of a heinous attack by a group of thugs and roughnecks.

Madenia was almost a woman at that time, but had not received her special ceremony of womanhood, her ceremony of "First Rights".

To be attacked and raped by these men, before this special ceremony was an affront to the Great Mother.

The men had assaulted her and all that her people held as belief in the brutal act they committed.

It was only a moon or so after that brutal and horrific attack when Ayla and Jondalar appeared at the cave of the Losadunai. The unusual travelers were heading west, returning from a five year journey to the end of the Great Mother River far to the east. They were making their way west to the glacier and then farther west to Jondalars homeland of the Zelandoni.

Jondalar had met a few Losadunai hunters on his way east five years earlier, but he was with his brother Thonolan at that time, now he was with a tall, attractive and confidant woman who obviously had strange and magical control over two horses and a huge grey brown timber wolf.

The horses and wolf sent shivers down the spines of everyone present, but soon they saw it was not spirit magic, but the magic of love that kept the animals near them.

Ayla explained many times how the Wolf cub was found alone and orphaned, how the horse Whinney had come to live with her when Ayla killed it's dame. Ayla had also chased away the hyenas that had turned on the tiny foal.

After an animal was caught, and if young enough at the time, it was just a matter of feeding them and loving them as they grew up. Ayla had always said.

Madenia loved Ayla and knew that her life had been changed beyond recognition by the simple acts of caring and attention that Ayla had done for her in the short time that she and Jondalar stayed with the Losadunai.

After the special cleansing ritual and seeing the love that Ayla and Jondalar willingly shared with each other, the young woman slowly started to come alive again and put her terrible ordeal in the past.

Madenia treasured the beautiful mating outfit that Ayla had so generously and surprisingly given her before she left. She remembered standing in the cave opening, dressed in that beautiful outfit as the two famous travelers mounted their heavily laden horses, waved to all the Losadunai and rode west.

The next five years were spent studying all of the areas that were important to the spiritual and communal wellbeing of the Losadunai.

Losaduna had made Madenia his acolyte and had trained her well. Healing,

The World of the Spirits, Ceremonies and The Histories of the Ancients were all put to memory and daily use. Madenia soaked up these teachings and lessons as a dry piece of leather soaks up water. Madenia was a sponge.

Her mental capacity was amazing, her memory quick and her recall flawless. She soon became an even more talented healer than Losaduna himself and developed a flair for story telling that was well known among the caves of the Losadunaii.

Losaduna had spent over a month with Ayla while they both worked to help heal Madenia.

Ayla had taught him the Clan sign language while Losaduna taught Ayla the Ancient Histories.

They soon were talking and comparing notes on those histories in silent Clan sign language.

Losaduna spent the next five years teaching all who were interested the Clan language and culture as he understood it from his long talks with Ayla.

Madenia of course learned the language fluently and even some of the subtle nuances that a woman of the Clan would use in speaking to a Clan male.

Madenia continued to practice and also to teach the Losadunai hunters till all of them could at least communicate a greeting effectively with the silent hand signs. The male hunters were told to not look at Clan women if they encountered them as that would be insulting to the Clan men.

The new language skill was also popular among the women of the Losadunai.

The women would chatter silently while preparing feasts and some had begun teaching the young ones to speak with hands as well.

Learning some of the Clan signs had already saved a few Losadunai and Clan from unexpected and unwanted trouble when a Clan hunting party came across a Losadunai hunting party deep in the woods a Sun Cycle before.

The Losadunai hunters were surprised, caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the Clan hunters. Most Losadunai had never seen a Clan person close up, face to face before that day.

The Losadunai hunt leader did not know what to do, he was somewhat in shock.

What were Clan hunters doing this far south and on their side of the river?

Was there trouble? Were the Clan men looking for help or assistance?

Madenia quickly glanced at Loralian, the Losadunai hunt leader and signaled in Clan signs to stop and be calm. She deftly looked over the men of the Clan, trying to keep her eyes down while trying to identify the leader of the Clan hunters. Then she saw it. A huge canine tooth hung from a single cord of soft sinew around his immensely thick neck. Was that a Cave Bear tooth?

Madenia knew instantly that this large, proud and even handsome man of the Clan was the hunt leader and maybe the cave leader as well. The Clan men all had their heavy thrusting spears in an alert, but not threatening position while the Losadunai held their long, slim and lightweight throwing spears ready, but not raised or threatening either.

Madenia gracefully covered the space between her and the Clan leader with three easy strides. She seemed to float across the ground. A quick hand signal and a "stay" had been directed at the Lynx twins and they froze where they were. She was in front of the Clan leader in a moment and with the movement of liquid, kneeled down at his feet while demurely looking at the ground.

The Clan leader was stunned for just a moment. Where had he seen this exact behavior from a woman of the "others"?

He quickly remembered the golden haired couple with the strange weapons and horses. The woman of the "others" who was a Clan medicine woman and had come to his aid many moons ago.

Ayla was her name he remembered. She and her mate had been very helpful treating and setting his broken leg. The leg he broke when he jumped off the short cliff to save his new mate Yorga from the "others" who were attacking her. Ayla also spoke the Clan language of hand signs, and did so with the finesse and meaning of a true Clan woman.

Ayla said she had been orphaned as a child and raised by the Great Mogur Creb and his sister Izza, the renowned Medicine Woman.

Ayla had the traditional otter medicine bag and had the black stone, magnesium dioxide in her Clan amulet around her neck. Ayla was a Clan Medicine Woman, the best he had ever seen. It made sense, but it was a puzzle at the time. Gubans eyes filled with pride as he remembered his mate Yorga fighting off those ugly men and then coming to his aid.

He remembered Ayla and her wolf doing the same thing, and the tall man "Dondalar" hitting the brigand's leader with such force it knocked him unconscious.

But who is this woman and how does she know the posture of respect?

He paused for just a moment and tapped Madenia on her shoulder acknowledging her presence and allowing her to speak.

Madenia looked up briefly, but not into the eyes of the leader and signed

" This woman hunter of the "others" is honored to meet the leader of this Clan of hunters,

It is the hope of this woman that Clan and Others may live in peace and respect and even assist each other when possible. This is what my leader wishes also".

"This woman hunter of the "others" is called DEENA".

The Clan leader gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

He then looked at Madenia and tapped his chest "GUBAN", he grunted.

Then Guban signed a question.

"What do you want and how do you know our Clan signs"?

Madenia looked up at Guban and signed

"This woman hunter is Deena of the Losadunai, Blessed of Luna, Daughter of Verdegia, Acolyte of Losaduna, Mother of the Lynx twins Luna and Landa, good friend of the travelers Ayla and Jondalar, the horses Whinny and Racer and the Wolf who protects them.

My wish is only to greet the Clan leader and have you know you are welcome to the hunting areas and land of the Losadunai.

I also wish to express that we offer any assistance if needed, or plan a joint hunt since we are here together now."

Now Guban was stunned. He had never expected to see the sign for Ayla again, or see wild animals being controlled by a woman of the "others".

Yet here was Deena, calmly talking to him in his language and with a nuance and subtlety that showed understanding.

Her name ties were unusual, but there were the Lynx just sitting stoically.

Calm, silent and big.

In fact, the female alone was the largest Lynx he had ever seen.

Guban looked at Madenia and signed

" I have known this woman of the others called Ayla. She set a broken leg for me many sun cycles ago.

A friend of Ayla and Dondalar are also friends of Guban and his Clan.

We have been hunting for two days without luck, we do not wish to impose on your land. We must find food for our cave as the winter has left us low and many are hungry."

Madenia smiled inside and signed

" Let us work together so we can go back to our caves with plenty of meat for all.

We have been tracking a herd of Roe Deer close by. There are as many as 9 of them.

Let us hunt together and share the kills from the hunt if the Clan leader would consider this".

Over the next day, the Clan men and Losudunai hunters tracked and hunted the herd of deer. Eight of the large deer had been killed and the Losadunai hunters gave five of them to the men of the Clan.

When Guban insisted that the amount was unfair and the debt too high, Madenia suggested that the Clan take all the meat and products from the five deer, but process the hides.

Then she asked that the Clan men return the cured and processed hides to the Losadunai hunters.

Madenia told the Clan leader that the work of the Clan women and the quality of their furs and skins were valued greatly by the Losadunaii people and that we would like to trade skins and finished furs for the meat from that animal. Our people have given this much thought and see it as beneficial to both Clan and "others".

Madenia knew firsthand how luxurious and well made the hides and furs processed by Clan women were.

Guban asked how this would be done.

Mardenia suggested that they meet near the river crossing they were camped at in one moon cycle. That she would be there and that the Clan men bring the finished hides from the five Roe deer with three of them as furs and two as processed leather skins.

Guban looked at all of the meat from the successful hunt. He knew he was lucky to have again stumbled on a group of the "others" at just the time he was prepared to go back to his cave empty handed. Now they will be returning to their cave loaded down with fresh meat.

Then Madenia knelt at the feet of the Clan leader and gracefully signed

"This woman hunter of the others, keeper of the wild Lynx twins, and speaker for the people of the Hot Springs looks forward to greeting the leader Guban in one moons time at this place and asks a question. Will the leader ask his Clan women if they are willing to make fur from small and medium sized animals like foxes, beavers and hares? The Lynx twins are very busy and this would be a great service to us and we hope your cave will find many uses for the meat and products."

Guban had no signs or even concepts for "thank you", he looked directly at Madenia and signed

"Yes, Good. It will be done, we will return here in one moons time".

It took a bit of time to get all the meat and hides ready to transport and Madenia prepared a meal of fresh deer liver, greens and tea that was shared by all before the sun was even halfway. It was obvious that Guban and his Clan hunters enjoyed her cooking.

After the meal, the Clan men loaded the heavy bounty on their backs and grabbed their spears.

Surprisingly, Guban looked directly at "Deena" and nodded imperceptibly.

Then the Clan men turned, crossed the shallow river and disappeared into the thick forest.

A snapping twig brought Madenia out of her daydream in an instant. She crouched down and rested her hands on the backs of the twin Lynx that were flanking both her sides. The big cats had heard the twig snap and could smell something very strange in the air. The cats had their noses pointed to the sky in the vain hope they could decipher the familiar odor that drifted lightly through the forest.

**Chapter 4**

The preparations for the festivities that night were well under way. Ayla had invited Zelandoni, Marthona and Folara to enjoy a small meal in her dwelling. It was as much to pass the time with close company as to eat.

Jondalar was away till late afternoon.

There was a large wood chopping and gathering party planned by all the hunters.

The cave had ample food and wood needed to be collected regularly.

The hunters found that they were much more effective working as a group and the results showed. Cords of wood could be processed in a day using the hands of all.

Jonayla had taken Wolf and her sling outside.

Within minutes she had bagged a nice hare in the tall grass down by the river.

On the way home she found a few nice berries and was back before anyone seemed to know she had left.

Wolf curled up in his furs and soon Jonayla had the hare skinned and spitted over the cooking fire and was busy making a sweet and tart sauce for the big rabbit.

Though there were five of them, it would be a nice snack.

Zelandoni sat there and a sly look fleeted towards Marthona.

Folara caught the look as well and the three women just rolled their eyes.

Jonayla was not like any four year old they had ever seen.

Ayla showed Zelandoni her white leather dress and the small copy she had made for Jonayla.

Folara blurted out "when did you have time to make two white outfits?"

Ayla told them that during her Zelandonia training, there were many times she had been forced to be alone.

They all remembered the year she stayed up every night to mark the passing of the sun and moon.

It was this last winter, when I was finishing up my "Two Moons of Solitude" that I decided to practice making the white leather that Croazie had taught me.

The two dresses are what I made of a large Saiga antelope that I was lucky to find.

They all looked at each other and again, shrugged their shoulders.

Nothing Ayla did surprised them.

They had enjoyed the delicious rabbit and sauce that Jonayla had prepared.

Jonayla had silently cleaned up the dishes and bowls and made a different version of the stimulating tea she had made at Marthona's dwelling earlier that morning.

Ayla's dwelling was spacious and comfortable.

A couch made of sturdy beams covered with stuffed and padded leather spanned the living area.

Zelandoni sat on a special block of limestone that Jondalar had cut flat, sanded smooth and then padded with leather.

It was perfect for Zelandoni's elegant mass.

The close group of women were relaxing with a cup of Jonayla's special tea when an urgent call echoed through the abri

"Ayla, Someone Get Ayla! Tivonan is hurt!"

Ayla and Jonayla jumped up.

Both got their medicine bags and ran out of the dwelling with Wolf close behind.

Tivonan was Rushemar's apprentice.

Tivonan was an excellent hunter and was well known as an expert spear maker.

As Ayla and Jonayla ran full speed to the craft area, Ayla wondered what had happened. When they arrived slightly winded, it was obvious.

Blood was everywhere.

A long spear was sticking out of Tivonan's thigh.

It seemed to be imbedded in the inside area, very close to his groin.

The wound was spurting blood weakly.

Ayla felt her heart sink at the sight.

She knew this area was vital. Big blood tubes ran through this part.

If one of the big tubes was severed, Tivonan would surely "Walk the Next World" very soon.

Ayla knew she had to act fast.

Ayla turned to the craftsman and instructed one to go to her dwelling and get her "Thread Puller Pouch" as fast as he could.

Ayla then instructed the rest of the craftsmen to clear the large table, cover it with hides and bank up the fire. She needed a hot fire and needed it now.

Ayla also instructed them to get two water bags boiling and to take another hide and cut it into wide strips for bandages. The men set to work immediately.

One of the young men stopped and tried to tell Ayla what had happened.

Some excuse for the terrible accident that had so gravely injured his good friend.

Ayla calmly told him to continue doing what he was doing and that:

"What was done was done, let us help Tivonan now."

Then Ayla signaled Wolf to "Go to Marthona's" and off he went out of the way.

She then knelt down next to Jonayla and fixed her stare into the little girl's eyes.

Ayla held that transfixed gaze for more than a moment and said to Jonayla

" Tivonan is hurt bad, I need your help now. I will help you and you will know what to do. Do not fear, I love you".

Jonayla nodded.

Now Ayla went and looked at Tivonan. He was already a pasty grey color and his breathing was weak.

Tivonan was leaning against a bench. Ayla took out her sharp flint eating knife and gently cut away his clothing and breeches.

The spear had not gone through his leg, but the flat flint point was deeply embedded in his inner thigh. Ayla looked at Jonayla and signed her "Make the sleeping drink".

Jonayla got her medicine bag, a whole otter skin made the special Clan way and started to work by the fire.

Ayla went back to Tivonan. As she cut away his clothing completely, she could see that the wound was not spurting as forcefully as it should be.

Jonayla signed to her mother

"The sleeping drink is ready, do you want to taste it mother?".

Ayla signed "No dear, I trust it is made well and Izza would be proud of you. We are not done, I need you to come here to assist me. Bring the drink."

Just then the craftsman ran in with Ayla's 'thread puller pouch' and gave it to her.

Ayla quickly looked through the bag and found the three small, very sharp flint blades that Jondalar had made specially to cut the hard sinew she used to sew. She removed the blades as well as her smallest thread puller and a long, thin piece of sinew.

Ayla did not realize that Zelandoni has arrived and was trying to catch her breath while looking in from just outside the open work area. The craftsmen were all standing together looking scared and confused. Ayla told them she would need help lifting Tivonan onto the big work table now covered with clean hides.

When they started to move him, Jonayla could see that the spear was causing the wound to deepen and bleed profusely. Ayla had the men set Tivonan down again and got close to the young spear maker. His eyes fluttered and he moaned softly.

Ayla looked at the spear and took a deep breath.

She grabbed the spear just next to the skin of Tivonan's leg with one hand.

Then she grabbed about two feet up the spear shaft with the other.

Ayla pressed the thumb of her hand that was closest to the wound into the spear shaft and with a loud "snap" broke the spear in two pieces.

She threw the long shaft away and put both hands firmly on the wound in Tivonan's leg to try to staunch the bleeding.

Ayla then told the men to lay Tivonan on the work table.

Zelandoni was not the only one to be startled.

Not one man in that craftsmans' lodge could have broken a spear like that.

Zelandoni did not interrupt Ayla.

She knew that Tivonan was in the best care possible. She also was a skilled healer and from her vantage point the situation looked grim. Zelandoni could tell by the spurting blood that one of the big blood tubes was severed or punctured.

The problem was that even though you could bandage the wound tightly, it would still bleed inside the leg.

Tivonan would eventually bleed to death.

At just that moment, Zelandoni and Ayla locked eyes.

Ayla had known that the First had indeed arrived but had held back observing.

Ayla now held the gaze of the First and knew exactly what Zelandoni was thinking.

Ayla then released Zelandoni from her stare with a gentle smile.

She knelt down to Jonayla and again fixed her with a controlling stare.

Ayla told Jonayla

" We are going to fix Tivonan right now, you will know in your mind what we will do. I will share that with you now, then we must begin. Are you ready my daughter?"

Jonayla calmly said "Yes mother".

Ayla gave Jonayla a quick hug, then held both her shoulders in her hands and again fixed their eyes together in a stoic stare. Everyone was hushed so quiet you could hear nothing but Tivonans quiet moaning.

Then Ayla released Jonayla from her stare with a warm smile and they both quietly went to work.

Ayla bent down to Tivonan and softly told him that he needed to go to sleep so they could heal him.

Tivonan smiled weakly and nodded.

Jonayla tipped the cup of 'sleeping drink" and listened to Tivonan's breathing quiet.

With her little fingers on his neck, she felt his pulse become steady and his tension melt.

Tivonan was fast asleep. Ayla smiled at Jonayla as she worked.

There was ample light in the craftsmans' place. Ayla proceeded to select her finest flint blade. A special blade so thin and sharp that Jondalar had made a case for it out of soft buckskin.

With Tivonan asleep she proceeded to cut the wound around the spear point and spread the area apart to see inside better.

Jonayla used soft woven flax cloth dipped in a concoction of blood clotting and disinfecting herbs to swab the blood away.

Ayla could see deep inside the wound.

The spear point had almost severed the big blood tube completely. The spear point was holding the big blood tube stopped, but if removed the blood would flow unchecked. Ayla had already surmised this and had formulated the plan that she and Jonayla would enact right now. She had placed this plan into her daughters mind already.

Ayla quickly put a thin string of sinew in her smallest thread puller and laid it on Tivonan's leg.

Then she continued to gently slice and cut around the spear point until both she and Jonayla could clearly see the big blood tube with the spear point cutting it, but holding it semi closed. Jonayla then looked at her mother and smiled.

Jonayla then reached down on either side of the spear point and pinched each end of the big blood tube almost closed, but left a trickle of blood coming from both ends.

Jonayla now knew this blood tube needed to keep flowing or the leg would die.

As Jonayla held the two halves of the big blood tube closed and steady, Ayla took the thread puller and made a small stitch through the wide side of the blood tube. She pulled the sinew tight and it held. Now she looked at Jonayla one more time and pulled the spear point out of the wound and tossed it away. Immediately she had two more tiny stitches in the blood tube. Ayla grabbed the swabbing cloth and cleaned the wound to see inside. She added one more stitch to the blood tube and Jonayla let go and pulled her bloody little hands from Tivonan's leg.

The blood tube filled with blood, but little seeped out. Ayla used another piece of sinew to sew up the edges of the large gash she had created in order to repair the blood tube.

Then as Ayla was making another concoction at the fire pit, Jonayla softy packed some moss spores into the wound.

Ayla poured some of her warm liquid concoction on the moss spores and smiled at Jonayla. They had done it. Together.

She then stood up and said out loud " We have done all we can do for Tivonan right now, the rest is in the hands of the Great Mother. May she help Tivonan recover fully".

By now, many of the 9th cave were surrounding the craftsmans' area and many voiced blessings and wishes of fast recovery.

Zelandoni was shocked. Within minutes, Tivonan's color had improved dramatically and the First knew that he would not only live, but probably fully recover.

The interaction and teamwork she had witnessed between mother and daughter in the single quest to heal Tivonan was nothing short of unimaginable.

Ayla had held her mind earlier, she knew that the First did not expect Tivonan to survive.

How did Jonayla know what to do?

They never spoke a single word throughout the entire complicated procedure.

Zelandoni who was First believed she had just witnessed a miracle.

She had many questions for both Ayla and Jonayla, but first she decided to take control.

Zelandoni walked over to Ayla and Jonayla and held them both.

Then she took their hands and gently wiped the blood from them.

There were streaks of blood on both their faces as hands went up to push a stray hair away during the intense operation.

Zelandoni washed those too.

Then she ordered a stretcher made and directed that Tivonan be gently moved while still asleep to the new Zelandoni dwelling to be cared for.

Then Zelandoni who was First turned to the people crowded around and bid them to return to the cave. There was a festival tonight and they had much good fortune to celebrate. One voice from the crowd yelled that they were "Blessed by the Mother" to have Ayla. A chorus of many shouted their agreement.

The Medicine woman and her daughter were exhausted but headed to the river to bath.

It was another ritual of Ayla's that Jonayla had made her own as well.

When they were finished, Mother and daughter returned to their dwelling.

As they were walking through the appreciative greetings of the cave, many people came up to them to thank them for being there and knowing what do. When they finally reached their dwelling, and though it was only just past mid-day, they snuggled together on the big sleeping platform with the wolf and fell sound asleep.

**Chapter 5**

Tivonan was still asleep with Zelandoni watching from her limestone stool nearby.

She was trying to replay the events in her mind and to make sense of them as best she could.

She had never seen, nor imagined possible what she had witnessed just a few short hours ago in the craftsmans' area. What had happened?

A miracle?

Intervention from the Great Mother herself?

Zelandoni knew that Ayla was the finest, most natural and thoroughly trained healer she had ever met.

Zelandoni was aware of the time she scoffed at Ayla's healing skills.

She had been mistaken in her belief that the Clan, or flatheads as they were called by the Zelandonii were capable of anything other than rudimentary living skills.

During the past five years of training and teaching Ayla her duties as a Zelandoni, the First realized just how wrong she was.

The terrible scars on Jondalar from the cave lion mauling years ago had healed perfectly. Zelandoni had never seen skin sewed together as Ayla had done to Jondalar in her cave far to the east.

Since the first time she had seen those scars, she had known that not only was Ayla an incredible healer, she realized that her Clan training was the cause. It had totally changed the thinking of the First in many ways. The question loomed in her mind "now what?"

As the First silently meditated on the events of the morning, another thought crossed her mind.

What of Jonayla?

Zelandoni was amazed that the little girl had performed such a complex operation without any vocal instruction.

The fact that she could be of assistance at all was unheard of.

But Jonayla did not just assist the operation, she was vital to its ultimate success.

It was Jonayla who prepared the "sleeping drink".

It was Jonayla who administered the drink and then calmly checked all of Tivonan's vital signs as he fell deep asleep.

It was Jonayla who mixed and created the special cleansing and disinfecting wash that both Ayla and she used to clean the deep, nasty wound.

It was Jonayla that steadily put her tiny hands into that wound and calmly held the two ends of the big blood tube together so her mother could sew them closed.

No, Jonayla did not "assist" her mother, she was an integral part of their team.

But how?

Then it struck the First like a lightning bolt when she remembered.

Ayla had told Jonayla

" Tivonan is hurt bad, I need your help now. I will help you and you will know what to do. Do not fear, I love you". And then she had grasped her shoulders and looked deep into her daughters eyes and told Jonayla

" We are going to fix Tivonan right now, you will know in your mind what we will do. I will share that with you now, then we must begin. Are you ready my daughter?"

Did Ayla really do that?

Did Ayla know exactly what was wrong and how to fix the wound and somehow planted in Jonayla's mind the course of action and Jonayla's duties during the operation?

""You will know in your mind what we will do. I will share that with you now, then we must begin""

That would seem preposterous, yet that is exactly what had transpired.

The First thought to herself "something must be done to acknowledge Jonayla and her talents as well. Maybe tonight would be a good time to do so".

Just then, Tivonan stirred, the First got up and moved to his bed. She stroked his forehead and Tivonan opened his eyes. He tried to speak but the First hushed him quiet. The First told him " Tivonan, you had a very serious accident this morning, a spear became lodged in your thigh. We are fortunate that Ayla and Jonayla were at the cave and came to your aid.

Though the wound was very serious, we are confident that you will recover fully in time."

Tivonan nodded and drifted back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Ayla was dreaming. It was an expansive dream where she saw many places she had traveled on her journey from the east. She saw fields of grain. Not the mixed fields that made the task of collecting grain so tedious and unproductive, but full fields of uniform grain. Separate fields of wheat, rye, barley and oats spanned the horizon.

Then she saw small herds of Aurochs, not roaming and milling around haphazardly, but grouped together. She saw the Zelandonii prosperous and happy.

Then she saw Clan people. They seemed sad and hungry.

Ayla woke with her dream still present in her mind.

Was this a message from the Great Mother?

Then she recalled the precise and difficult operation that saved Tivonan's life and how Jonayla had perfectly executed all of the instructions that Ayla had placed in her mind. Placed in her mind? When did she learn to do that? How did she do that?

It seemed simple at the time, she had held Jonayla in her hands and directed her thoughts into the mind of her daughter.

Ayla pondered the events of the morning while placing some cooking stones in the fire to heat. A nice refreshing tea would be good right now she thought.

As the tea was steeping, Jonayla woke up as well.

She smiled her happy greeting to her mother and came over to give her a hug.

The operation had been stressful for her as well but she had performed beyond admirably.

Ayla kissed her daughter and handed her a cup of tea

Ayla asked Jonayla, "Do you have any questions about the operation on Tivonan this morning?"

Jonayla told her mother that no, she did not have any questions, she knew exactly what she was "told" to do.

Though she admitted that she did not know how she knew or where the skills had come from.

Ayla told her that she had placed the knowledge inside her head. That she needed Jonayla to help her and that only her hands were small enough to reach inside the wound and hold the big blood tube closed while Ayla stitched them together.

Ayla told her daughter that she was proud of how Jonayla had learned so much of the healing plants, the cooking herbs and the different healing remedies in such a short time.

She told her daughter that she was already a skilled Medicine Woman and that Izza would surely be so proud of her.

They embraced in a warm hug, the tall, beautiful Zelandoni Medicine Woman and her lovely, blond daughter, also an accomplished Medicine Woman at only the age of four.

Jondalar returned from the wood gathering. They had cut, gathered and stacked enough wood to last the cave for at least a few weeks. This was the cooperation that made life better for the Zelandonii people. Much more could be accomplished with many hands working as one.

As Jondalar came under the protective overhang of the abri, Zelandoni caught his eye and motioned for him to come over to her. She invited him into the Zelandoni lodge and as he entered, he saw Tivonan sleeping on the bed with his entire leg and thigh wrapped in soft skins.

Before he had time to question, Zelandoni explained the accident and the complex and difficult procedure that both Ayla and Jonayla had performed to save the spear makers life.

Jondalar was aghast at the thought of what he was hearing. He knew that Jonayla was amazingly gifted, bright and resourceful.

He knew that Jonayla had soaked up all of the vast knowledge that Ayla had patiently and consistently taught her.

But Jonayla was only four years old.

How could she possess the skills to assist her mother with this complex surgery?

The answers did not come to him, other than "It must be the way the great Mother wants it to be". For now, that was enough for him. He gave Zelandoni a kiss on her cheek and left her dwelling on the way to his own. Jondalar could hardly wait to hug his mate and daughter.

Jondalar pushed back the rawhide partition that was the door to his dwelling and stepped in. Seated at the low eating table were his beautiful mate and daughter.

Jonayla jumped up and rushed into his strong arms. Jondalar lifted her high and then brought her close and hugged her tightly, almost afraid to let go.

Then Ayla gracefully rose from her cross legged position and came to him as well giving him a warm hug and a kiss on both cheeks.

Jondalar could see the remnants of stress on both of their faces.

He looked at both and said "" It seems you two have had a busy day already, I stopped at the Zelandoni lodge and Tivonan was sleeping soundly.

The First made it clear that it was a horrific accident and that Tivonan would be "walking the next world" right now if not for both of you. ""

Zelandoni said that the procedure would not have been possible without Jonayla.

She also said that only Ayla had the skill and knowledge to know exactly what the problem was and how to remedy it. She was impressed as usual.

Jondalar then asked "So, how did you do this and how was Jonayla able to help you so thoroughly?"

Ayla told Jondalar that she had placed the knowledge and technique into Jonayla's mind. That combined with Jonayla's already extensive healing skills were enough to successfully complete the procedure. It was as simple as that.

Jondalar was thinking and his brow furled in a familiar crease.

He then took both his mate and his daughter and embraced them in his strong arms.

Jondalar did not immediately grasp all the ramifications of what his mate had just told him so he kissed them both on the tops of their heads, told them how proud of them he was, and how thankful he was that they were his family.

All the members of the 9th Cave were gathered on the expansive ledge of the stone abri that was their home. The enticing and varied smells and aromas emanating from the multiple cooking fires wafted casually through the large crowd.

The sun was just starting its downward plunge and the embrace of the night was not far behind.

Everyone in attendance was dressed in their finest clothing. Many new and elaborate outfits had been created during the long and peaceful winter. Most of these were being admired and compared as the group milled about waiting for the festivities to begin.

Ayla, Jondalar, Jonayla and Wolf stopped by the Zelandoni lodge on the way to the gathering. Ayla and Jonayla were anxious to check on Tivonan.

When they scratched on the rawhide door, neither waited before going directly to Tivonan's bed and with the two medicine women on either side, each started a complete and thorough examination.

Jonayla quickly signed " He looks much better mother, the blood tubes must be working as his color is and breathing are normal".

Ayla spoke back out loud

"Yes Jonayla, Tivonan seems to be feeling a bit better.

Then she asked Tivonan, "How do you feel? That was an unfortunate accident".

Tivonan replied he felt better, that Zelandoni had given him a special drink to ease the pain.

Tivonan did not find the words to describe how grateful he was to both Ayla and Jonayla for their help and healing skills.

Jonayla put her small hand on his shoulder, looked into his eyes and said

"Mother and I are "Medicine Women" she pronounced authoritatively, healing is why we live, now go to sleep and rest well until morning. We will visit you then".

In a moment, Tivonan was sound asleep.

Ayla and Zelandoni had watched the exchange with interest. Jonayla had a way of healing with both her herbs and her compassion they both thought. But did Jonayla just put Tivonan to sleep?

As they walked towards the door flap, Zelandoni greeted the pair and commented how pleased she was with Tivonan's recovery so far and how lovely they both looked in their matching pure white leather dresses and horsehair belts.

They were a smashing duo. Jonayla was like a small copy of her lovely mother and walked with the same air of confidence and humbleness. It was uncanny.

Jondalar also looked his amazingly tall and handsome self in the pure white leather tunic that he had worn for his matrimonial. The white ermine tails with the black tips that hung from the garment accented it just right. Even though he had worn it once before, people still gawked and commented about how finely it was tailored, how pure white the leather was and how well it fit his large, muscular frame.

Zelandoni also informed Ayla that she would like Jonayla to sit with the Zelandoni at the feast and will play a small part in the ceremony before the feast.

This took Ayla and Jonayla both by surprise but it was time to go so they all rubbed cheeks with the First and then they all made their way out onto the abri together, to greet the crowd of 9th Cave members and begin the ceremony of the Spring Half Day.

Zelandoni, Ayla, Jonayla and Johorran all stood on the large, flat limestone block that was the center of the community of the 9th Cave.

It was here five years ago that Ayla was introduced to the 9th Cave members and many neighboring caves as well.

She hardly remembered the sting of the joke Marona played on her that day by having Ayla wear a young boy's puberty belt and winter underwear.

The joke fizzled and by the end of the introductions, all anyone saw was a tall, attractive and confidant young woman who easily controlled two horses and the biggest wolf any had ever seen.

A brave woman who had traveled thousands of miles to come home with Jondalar.

Now, in front of all of the 9th Cave and again many neighbors stood the same woman and her lovely daughter.

Word had already spread like wildfire about how it was Jonayla who helped Ayla with the complicated and never before accomplished surgery.

That Jonayla had made the "sleeping drink" and gave it to Tivonan.

That the two women worked for almost an hour without ever speaking a word.

That within minutes of Ayla proclaiming aloud

" We have done all we can do for Tivonan right now, the rest is in the hands of the Great Mother", his color had already recovered and his breath and pulse were strong and even.

It seemed to the caves that Jonayla had done almost as much to heal Tivonan as Ayla, and Zelandoni the First agreed.

In front of all their friends, family and neighbors stood Ayla and Jonayla. Resplendent in their pure white matching dresses with the beautiful braided and beaded horsehair belts.

Almost every man and woman present were proud of the association with the talented and caring healer and her family.

In fact, most Zelandonii thought of Ayla, Jondalar and Jonayla as family considering how much they contributed to the wellbeing of the cave and their neighbors.

As a hush fell over the crowd, Zelandoni the First stood at the front of the limestone slab and addressed the mass of onlookers:

"" Tonight we celebrate the Spring Half Day. It is this day that we give thanks and appreciation to the Great Mother for helping us through the long and cold days of winter. We have enjoyed a prosperous and peaceful winter. Many useful projects have been completed and many more planned for the warming days ahead of us. We will miss those that "Walk the Next World" and wish their élans peace.

There have been five new and healthy babies born this winter and we welcome the joy and contributions that their births bring our communities. I would like to thank Ayla and Jonayla for assisting with all five of these births and for treating every ache, pain or ailment suffered by our members this winter. I know personally how much more comfortable our lives have become since Ayla joined the 9th Cave."

A resounding cheer rose up from the gathered mass of smiling people.

Zelandoni continued:

"" Most of you know of Tivonan's accident today. This accident would have been fatal if Jonayla and Ayla had not saved him with their unorthodox and impromptu surgery.

I watched this surgery with my own eyes and have never imagined nor witnessed anything like it. It was truly amazing and without Jonayla and Ayla, we would be preparing a funeral feast, not a Spring Half Day Festival and Celebration.

More cheers of thanks and appreciation and whistles from Tivonan's brother.

As Zelandoni who is First to Serve the Great Earth Mother, I believe that it is well past time that ALL of the Zelandonii peoples acknowledge the good fortune and innovations that Ayla has brought us and bettered our lives with.""

An even louder chorus of cheers came from the crowd surrounding the limestone slab.

After a well-timed pause, Zelandoni continued:

"" After much personal meditation, I have declared thus for my people:

From today, Ayla of the Zelandonii, Blessed of Doni, Mother of Jonayla, Blessed of Doni, Mated to Jondalar, Master Flint Knapper of the 9th Cave of the Zelandonii, Formerly Ayla of the Mamutoi, Adopted to the Mammoth Hearth, Protected by the Cave Bear and Marked by her Totem the Great Cave Lion, Friend of the horses Whinney, Racer, Grey and Shadow and Keeper of the Great Grey Wolf,

Shall Now, and Forever be known as:

Ayla – Zelandoni Regal for all the peoples of the Zelandonii."

An audible hush fell over the crowd and Zelandoni used this moment for effect and continued:

"" For all that Ayla has done for the Zelandonii, from the firestones, to the spear thrower, the thread puller, the horses and pole drags, to all of our members she has healed, counseled, buried and birthed, to the sacred Whitecave that Ayla and Wolf found. We as a people have had five years of health, abundance and prosperity.

This title and position of Zelandoni Regal is a gift to Ayla from all of the Zelandonii".

At that, an incredibly loud and raucous chorus of cheers and thigh slapping erupted from the gathered crown and echoed off the roof of the abri.

Zelandoni waited what seemed like minutes for it to subside then continued again:

"" In the name of all Zelandoni I proclaim today, in front of all of the 9th Cave that the female child Jonayla, who controls all of the animals, hunts for herself and cave and has shown promising healing abilities will now be accepted by the Zelandonia as Acolyte of Ayla, Zelandoni at Large and afforded all accorded status and respect. ""

Another loud, cheerful and appreciating roar from the crowd echoed from the abri walls.

Jonayla caught the eye of Jondalar, Folara, Marthona and Willamar. They were all beaming with pride.

They all knew how accomplished and talented Jonayla was.

There was a Zelandonii custom of recognizing talent at a young age and grooming it through the Zelandonia.

Jonayla was by far the youngest Acolyte ever.

Jonayla looked up and smiled at her mother. Ayla looked down and smiled, wrapping her long, toned arm across the sturdy shoulders of her lovely daughter. Ayla was comfortable with the idea.

The appointment as Ayla's Acolyte gave Jonayla the opportunities for hands on healing. This was very necessary for improving healing skills and methods of diagnosis and treatment.

A person, no matter how good a healer must be officially a Zelandoni to be a "Healer" in this society. Ayla had accepted and embraced this years ago and had already been teaching Jonayla the Ancient Histories and the Moon, Sun and Stars.

Jonayla was ushered forward to the front of the stone slab and did a modest little bow. She was happy about the appointment. Jonayla looked forward to being included with her mother at all times. At her deepest level, she knew this would be good for their family as well. She was a very deep young girl.

Jonayla stood with confidence, her chin level. She let her eyes scan all over and through the crowd of cheering, happy people all smiling up at her in thanks and appreciation for her many contributions to the 9th Cave. Funny thing she thought: "I just like living here with my friends and family"

Then Ayla was asked to come to the edge of the slab to acknowledge her new position and speak to the crowd. She had become quite a good public speaker. Even though there will still one or two sounds she just could not pronounce. Everyone still thought her was voice exotic and held honesty and conviction. Most Zelandonii thought her words came straight from the Great Mother herself.

Ayla thought about her dream. Within an instant a flash occurred in her head and it all made sense. Jonayla was looking directly at her as if she had seen it as well.

Ayla stepped up to the front of the slab.

The oohs and aahs of the crowd got louder as they appreciated the pure white leather dress with the shiny black and golden horse hair belt. The belt covered in polished beads of amber, ivory and antler.

She was a beautiful woman by the standards of any people, and as Jondalar looked up at her from the crowd, he still saw the most beautiful woman he had ever encountered.

Clearing her throat slightly Ayla began speaking and signing:

""Words do little to express my thanks to the 9th Cave and all of the Zelandonii.

When I arrived here five years ago, I was afraid that I may not be worthy of Jondalar's people. I brought horses, and a Wolf, I had strange ways and no names or ties that you could recognize. I was an outsider that you welcomed into your cave and lives.

Now you do me another honor by accepting Jonayla as my Acolyte and myself as your Medicine Woman and Zelandoni.

I am the one who is thankful. I wish to serve you all to my best ability.

I also have something of extreme importance to share with you.""

The murmur in the crowd could be felt.

Zelandoni caught Marthona's eye and gave a slight shrug.

She had no idea what Ayla had to profess.

Ayla scanned the expectant crowd, everyone was looking at her.

When Ayla signed the Zelandonii language, it looked like a graceful and exotic dance. Because so many had picked up the Clan language over the last five years, the signs and oration became even more meaningful.

Ayla continued speaking and signing:

""I had a dream today while resting after Tinovan's ordeal.

It showed me many things that I did not understand.

Now I do and will share this vision with you all.""

The crowd was dead silent. Ayla had a "vision" and wished to share it with them all.

Ayla began again, signing and speaking:

""I was flying over the land, like an eagle or a hawk.

I was shown large fields of grain spread out before me.

Each field contained only one type of grain.

There were fields of wheat, fields of barley, and fields of oats. Each of these fields were separate. I was shown small herds of onagers, aurochs and bison. These herds did not mix. They were in a strong corral like we build for the horses. In all of these small herds there were many females but only one male.""

The crowd immediately started commenting and questioning.

"What did it mean?", said one. "Different grains grow in all of our fields, they even ripen at different times. That is why grains are so valuable and hard to gather", said another.

"We would never have to hunt if there were corrals filled with bison", said a third.

Ayla smiled at the raw intelligence and free thinking of the people surrounding her on the abri. They saw the possibilities. But Ayla knew the answers.

She cleared her throat and signed for their attention again.

The crowd hushed and waited on her every word.

"'This is what we will do, we will clear some large fields nearby using fire.

We will station people around the fields with water and buckets so the fires do not get out of control.

While most are clearing the fields, our craftsmen will make us tools for breaking up the soil by hand as well as pulling tools for the horses. With the fire, new tools and horses, we should make quick work of clearing and preparing the soil.

We will mix into the soil fresh dung. Into the soil we will plant one basket of grain for every ten baskets we have. Each grain will have its own field and we will harvest each as they ripen. Then we will leave the remains for the grazing cattle. Then the following spring we will turn the soil and plant again. There will already be dung in the field from the grazing cattle. We will mix it in each spring before we plant.

I believe this will give us more grains than ever collected before.

We will post hunters at each field to take advantage of all of the animals who feed on this grain and come to our fields to graze.

We will capture as many young cattle as possible. We will keep these young cattle in strong corrals and feed them the grain that we grow in our fields. They will become peaceful and docile as we feed them.

We will eat or trade every one-year old Male cattle except two strongest per breed.

We will eat or trade all Female cattle after they have had three birthing cycles.

The strongest male will mate with all of the females and over time we will have many cattle of different types. We will keep the other male cattle separated from all the rest.

We will train the most gentle of these cattle to help clear more fields for grain as well.

This will be done for the people of the Zelandonii and our neighbors""

The crowd went crazy. They understood what Ayla had told them.

Some even understood the deeper ramifications. One of those was Zelandoni and all she could do was smile.

Ayla was not finished yet and the crowd hushed again.

She spoke and signed:

"" In my dream I also saw my Clan people. They were sad and hungry.

We will share our prosperity with the people of the Clans.

We will trade meat and grain for the fine skins and furs of the Clan and each will respect one another and prosper. I will be leading these trading and contacting journeys throughout the summer meeting and those that are interested are welcome to join me.

Now, Let us all enjoy the wonderful feast that Proleva and all of her women helpers have prepared and in the name of the Great Earth Mother, Blessings on You All.""

The crowd exploded in noise and loud conversation. Jondalar, Marthona, Willamar and Folara all looked at each other and shrugged.

They thought Ayla had run out of surprises.

**Chapter 6**

A snapping twig brought Madenia out of her internal thoughts in an instant. She crouched down and rested her hands on the backs of the twin Lynx that were flanking both her sides.

The big cats had heard the twig snap and could smell something in the air. The cats had their noses pointed to the sky in the hope they could decipher the familiar odor that drifted lightly through the forest.

I don't know why I should be startled thought Madenia, it is probably a small group of Clan hunters.

The last year of trading with Guban's Clan had been beneficial for both peoples.

In fact, the skins and furs provided by the Clan women were the finest the Losadunai had ever seen or felt. The Clan women were also kept busy making soft furs from all of the animals the Lynx twins continued to supply the cave with.

There were so many small animals to trade that it got to the point where the Losadunai were giving the Clan two animals and receiving just one skin or fur back in trade.

The Losadunai were overflowing with beaver, martens, hares and foxes and had no problem with the idea of sharing their bounty. Just as Madenia said, the Clan found many uses for the meat and skins from the smaller animals and in no time Madenia started to see these additions to the simple fur wraps that the Clan hunters wore.

Soon all of the hunters both Clan and Losadunai had necklaces made from the teeth of all the different small animals and tails from the nicest pelts were hanging from their wraps and tunics as decoration.

Madenia had visited Guban's cave three times in the past year. She always went by herself though her mother and Losaduna were only mildly concerned. They knew Madenia was well protected by the Lynx twins. The Clan people were amazed and uneasy with the woman who could control such wild and fearsome cats. They felt better when it became obvious that the cats responded to commands in the Clan sign language. Though none of the Clan people ever tried to give the cats instruction, they felt more at ease knowing the big cats "spoke properly". The Clan women thought it was unusual for a woman to travel alone in the forest. They would never consider such a thing.

Madenia loved to sit and chat with the Clan women. Sharing stories, cooking recipes, tips on healing, caring for children and of course, processing skins and furs.

She also plied them with questions about their memories. How soon was the earliest snow the Clan remembers? Do any Clan members remember the latest in the winter a last snow fell? When was the earliest in the season the spring rains had come? Etc..

Weather was important to the people in the Hot Springs area and the more she knew, the better off they would be. Of course the Clan women remembered for generations past and answered all her questions in the course of simple and friendly conversation.

Madenia just stored the information for further meditation and study.

The Clan women were mostly interested in the Lynx twins and why they obeyed her wishes.

She told them the story about how she found and raised them. The Clan women listened with understanding and empathy. Madenia and the women chatted easily about all the other things of more interest to the female mind. Things like what is your favorite tanning solution for a roe deer hide, or how a specific animal pelt might be used best, or where to find the best roots and bulbs this year.

Madenia was not surprised by the depth of the Clan culture and heritage and sat for hours while the women all worked together on different projects.

On her third visit to Gubans cave, the Clan people threw a feast in her honor. Huge platters of meat, roots and tasty greens of all types surrounded her and her Clan friends. The Clan had no words for "thank you", but appreciation was not a foreign concept. The Clan did appreciate all of the food and furs that had become common as a result of the trade agreement between the Clan people and the Losadunai.

The Clan knew that the hard work processing skins and furs for the Losadunai was well appreciated also. Both the Clan and the Losadunai had begun trading their bounties with other caves in the surrounding area.

The Losadunai traded some of the luxurious furs for items that interested them. Beads, shells, salt, flint and other items of value. The Clan traded their abundance of fresh meat for things they valued. New spears, flint knives, hand axes, and salt.

The trading, camaraderie and cooperation were a benefit to the entire area. It was Madenia who had made it all possible with her intelligence and one simple gesture the year before.

Guban had also taken "Deena" to meet another Clan to the northeast led by a Clan man named Grudar. Grudar was not as open to change as Guban and establishing trade had been slow at the beginning, but had increased as the months went by.

The Mogur of Grudars Clan was an old and wise man who took a liking to the woman of the "others" the day they met. He was impressed at respect she showed to the old Mogur as well as her grasp of nuance and formality. He also noticed the authentic Clan medicine bag hanging from the thick leather belt she wore and the amulet around her neck.

The old Mogur was mildly surprised when told that the woman controlled two large Lynx twins. But there they sat. Calm and sedate. He had never seen a finer pair of cats in his entire life. The old Mogur had hunted a forest Jaguar when he was young and still had the beautiful pelt.

The more Mogur spoke with Madenia, the better he understood the motives of the woman. He understood that she owed some debt to the woman known as Ayla and the way to pay this debt was in helping all the peoples that inhabit the area of the Hot Springs.

The Mogur also understood the bond between the woman and the twin Lynx and how it came to happen. Even while meditating on this, the old Mogur was only able to see the behavior as strange and a mystery as to how one would think to adopt an orphan animal in the first place.

Madenia was committed to her Service to the Mother and saw Clan as equal peoples created by her. She wanted peace and prosperity for all of the Mothers peoples if possible.

A humane people, the Losadunaii agreed with her and did all they could to assist Madenia in her quest.

It was easy after those first Roe Deer skins and furs were passed around the Losadunai camps and caves. Just as Madenia thought, the Clans processing of skins and furs were beyond compare and in the cold mountains and river valleys of the Hot Springs area, a good fur was priceless.

Madenia stood up straight and tall in the middle of the forest and looked around.

A few yards away and coming through the bushes were Guban and three of his hunters. Guban saw her and walked up to greet her. Madenia stored her spear thrower and spears in the tube on her back and signaled Luna and Landa to calmly sit.

When Guban approached, Madenia dropped easily to her knees and waited for the Clan leader to tap her shoulder. Guban did not wait and did. Madenia greeted the Clan leader and asked if his Clan women had finished the five red fox pelts they had been working on for her. Guban said yes and said he would like to show Madenia a few interesting stones that his hunters had found by the ancient volcano a days walk to north.

The special stones were at Guban's cave and Madenia was welcome to visit and inspect and see the stones for herself. She could also pick up her special red fox fur pelts with the heads still attached.

Madenia agreed and they all returned to Guban's cave by late afternoon.

The Lynx knew the location of Guban's cave in relation the area of forest they were hiking through. After walking for a while, Madenia gave the Lynx twins a specific signal and verbal command: "Luna, Landa … Go hunt for cave, big animal, Go Now".

The two big Lynx sprinted off in the general direction of Guban's cave. It did not take too long for the big cats to smell and track a large elk, known as a red deer in the ancient world.

The cats were smart and had been hunting together for years. They toyed with the elk as they herded it through the forest towards Guban's cave. They did so until they were close to the Clan cave and then, made their move.

In a flash, Luna closed on the elk and went low. With a powerful snap of her big canine teeth, she shredded the elk's rear leg tendons. At exactly the same moment, her big brother Landa sprang on the helpless elk's back and bit down hard on the ridge of the staggering elk's neck. It was over quickly and again, the Lynx left the huge hide nearly untouched.

A loud chorus of growls could be heard in front of the hiking hunters. When they arrived on the scene of the commotion, the twins were proudly sitting next to a large red deer as they were called by both the Clan and the Losadunai.

They were close to Guban's cave, and after Madenia told the twins to "release the catch", one of the hunters walked over, picked up the three hundred pound elk and slung him lengthwise across his shoulders.

As soon as they arrived at Guban's cave, the Clan women took the elk and started to gut, clean and quarter the large animal. The women chose the liver and a nice shank to cook for dinner while Madenia cut the large heart in half. After thanking the twin Lynx silently in sign for hunting the elk, Madenia gave them the heart. They devoured the heart rather quickly and Madenia told the twins in sign to "go find your dinner and come back to this cave".

The Clan people just watched in awe, looking forward to the fresh and tasty elk that was already cooking over a large fire pit.

After the excellent meal and a relaxing cup of tea, the twins slinked silently back into camp and curled up next to Madenia. Guban brought forth a large, shiny and lightweight stone. He said there was a large pile of them at the base of the ancient volcano. His hunters had found and brought back a few of the big nodules. One of the nodules had been cracked and another had a chipped corner. The edges of the cracks and chipped corner were incredibly thin and sharp.

Though Madenia was not a flint knapper by trade, she had learned enough from Jondalar and the Losadunai flint knapper to make a good blade. Madenia could see the promise in this strange, inky black rock with an oily feel.

This oily, black rock would be known thousands of years later as Obsidian Glass. Obsidian is a by-product of lava when it cools. Obsidian is very hard, brittle and lightweight. The perfect material to craft spear and dart points, surgical blades, awls and fine boring tools.

When the stone is polished, it creates amazing reflecting panels or mirrors.

The Clan had no use for the material. When the Clan technique of knapping flint was used on the black rock, it broke and shattered. Madenia knew in her mind that the "others" would love this new material and had the advanced techniques to shape it for their uses.

Madenia offered to trade the entire elk that the twins killed for the three large nodules of the black rock. She also offered to trade for as much of the rock that could be brought directly to the Losadunai cave.

Guban was pleased to deliver the three rocks to the Losadunai cave in exchange for the huge red deer and agreed to provide as much of the black rock as was available.

Surprisingly Guban wanted to trade for something different for the future deliveries of the black rock.

The Clan and the Losadunai had butchered many animals together. The Clan hunters and women had made mention to Guban of the small flint skinning knives that all of the Losadunai carried.

Guban wanted to trade the future black rock for Losadunai skinning knives.

Madenia smiled to herself, but did not want to speak for the flint knappers of her cave without showing them the black rock first. She asked Guban to escort her back to her cave in the morning. Madenia told him that since he was delivering the stone anyway, the decision would be made when they arrived.

Guban nodded his head in agreement.

**Chapter 7**

The entire Clan had been led on a journey far north by Broud.

Broud and the Clan had been following a gigantic herd of bison for many days. None of them had ever been so far from their cave. It had been a mild winter and there were new babies in the Clan with soon to be hungry mouths to feed.

Broud was pleased his Clan was healthy and growing. He had matured into the leader that Brun had hoped he would be. The bones of the death curse placed on Ayla had scattered by themselves years ago. Broud's anger at the woman of the "others" had scattered with them.

Broud's mate had borne him three strong sons and a daughter. His hearth was full and happy.

The cave had grown small and the tiny peninsula was running short of large food animals. Though they were never hungry, the hunters had to walk many days just to find a deer or elk. Goov and Durc had meditated on these thoughts while they searched together, minds locked, late into the night. Durc had seen a huge herd of bison and led Goov's mind until he saw them clearly too. Then Durc saw a large cliff area close to the herd. Durc saw what looked like large, open caves and led Goov's mind to see the caves as well.

When they returned from the spirit world, Goov had much respect and awe for Durc. The next morning, while having tea together, Goov told Broud of the searching the night before. He then told Broud of Durc seeing the bison herd and the large open caves and leading his mind to see them as well. Goov told Broud that only the Great Mogur One-Eye had ever been able to do such a powerful thing while in the spirit world.

Broud was glad for the consul of his friend. Goov was a good Mogur and his searches alone had led to many successful hunts over the years. Broud shared an idea with Goov.

It is early in the warm season, let us take the entire Clan to find these bison and see these caves. We will bring only that which we cannot make again. Those that are too old to walk will be carried. We will bring our Cave Bear Totems with us and wherever we settle, they will look after us. What do you think of this idea Mogur? Broud had asked.

The distance between the herd and the traveling Clan shortened as the Clan marched north day after day. They had left the hills of the forested peninsula far in the distance and were walking through waist high grasses and grains. As they moved over a small rise they saw the milling mass of shaggy beasts gathered thousands thick in the shallow valley below. Far across the valley was a tall cliff face that followed a ridge leading southeast.

Broud gathered his Clan around him. They had found the cliff that Durc and Goov had seen in their search. Broud looked around him at the expanse of open grassland. It stretched for miles to the west, but ended well short of the cliff in a thick, long band of heavy timber and leafed trees. There must be a river between the grasslands and the cliff face.

A nice place to settle Broud thought.

But Broud's next thought was of the bison and how many his hunters could claim.

Broud listened to his experienced hunters offer their ideas.

Then Broud decided on an envelopment strategy. He would send his hunters in groups of three behind and around the beasts. When the signal was given, each pair would attack a single bison with the third hunter watching over them. In the ensuing chaos, the herd of bison should scatter leaving the dead bison on the field. The hunters all nodded their heads and signed emphatically. It was a good plan and the extra hunter in each group watching guard gave the hunters much confidence. They knew two hunters could kill a startled bison, but it was good to have that third hunter on guard just in case.

Broud was a good leader who always thought of the safety and wellbeing of his Clan. The hunters grouped up and slowly moved back and around the mass of bison. There were way too many bison to surround and they did not need to. There were thousands of bison in the shallow valley.

Broud gave his hunters ample time to pick their targets and creep close to them. They had rubbed dung all over themselves to hide their own body scent. This worked well and the giant beasts remained calm.

Why not, they had only one natural enemy and that was the Cave Lion. There were no lions in the field today, only the hunters of Broud's Clan.

Broud gave his signal and the groups of hunters pounced on their targets. Within minutes, the masses of bison had moved away and left thirteen dead bison on the grass field.

At exactly the same moment as Broud had given his signal, another Hunt Leader, this one from the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi gave his signal to attack the herd of bison from the far north side of the field. This group of hunters raced into the scattering herd riding on the backs of horses! One of them was a woman with her long dark red hair flowing behind her. These were men and a woman of the "others" and were using some strange apparatus to throw small, fast, deadly spears. The men of the "others" did not seem greedy, but many more bison fell to their spear darts, than to the hunters of Broud's Clan.

There were only four hunters of the "others" seen riding horses.

Broud could not believe what he just witnessed but did not hesitate. Broud immediately signaled every able Clan woman to claim the bison his hunters had killed and start to gut and skin them where they fell. His hunters were already building large fires to keep the insects and other carnivores away.

There had been no injuries. A good sign.

Goov was by Broud's side and he looked at his old friend. "Others", on the backs of horses" Goov signed and slightly shrugged his shoulders. Durc had killed a bison by himself and assisted in another kill. He had looked up just in time to see three different bison fall to the same man of the "others" riding a horse. He was the strangest man he had ever seen. The man was obviously one of the "others" and not some "man-horse spirit". He was a well-defined and compact man. He had very dark skin and tight black curly hair. He was wearing a pure white tunic that made his dark skin seem black.

Durc caught Ura's eye. She was already skinning one of his bison kills. Durc signed forcefully to Ura the word "Others" and shifted his eyes in the direction of the four hunters on horseback. When she looked over and saw the spectacle, Ura's eyes flew open and she shuddered a bit deep inside. She had never seen flaming red hair or black man before.

Two of the four hunters of the "others" were giants. Both with flaming red hair and bushy red beards. Both of them were showing their teeth in wide smiles. All four of the horses the "others" rode on were sturdy steppe horses with short manes and compact bodies. The red haired giants were so big their feet almost touched the ground while sitting on their horses. The female rode high on her horse and seemed to have mystical control of the proud equine as did the more compact black man.

Durc signed Ura to stay with the bison and continue her work, then ran back to Broud and Goov. He pointed and signed. "Others, on the backs of horses".

The human hunters were just catching their breaths and looking over the fifteen huge bison carcasses dead on the valley floor. Then they became aware of the Clan people and the other dead bison at the far end of the huge meadow. Latie asked Danug what to do and he casually replied "greet them". Ranec, the extraordinary man with the charcoal skin agreed as did Druwez. They all dismounted their horses and signaled them to stay where they were and put their spear throwers in the storage tubes slung across their backs. Then the four friends started walking across the huge field to the three Clan men standing off to the side of the where the Clan women were processing their bison kills.

The Clan men could tell from a distance that the strangers were large men, but as they came closer, the sheer size of the two red haired men was astounding. Danug was at least seven feet tall and probably weighed well over three hundred pounds. Druwez was not quite as big as Danug, but enormous none the less. They had all spent a full winter with Ayla six years before and still remembered all of her stories and teachings of her Clan upbringing. Latie stayed behind the men and while not bowing, kept her eyes lowered as they approached the Clan leader and his companions.

Danug could identify the leader easily by his bearing and accoutrements and walked directly up to Broud and signed "Greetings Clan Leader, I am Danug of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi, son of Talut, leader of the Mamutoi and friend of the travelers Ayla and Jondalar, and keeper of these horses behind us. I wish to congratulate you on your successful hunt. We did not realize your Clan was hunting this same field of bison as ourselves, we hope our presence here did not affect your success."

Broud was surprised. He thought he would never hear and see the name Ayla again, and especially from the hands and mouth of this giant man of the "others". He looked at Goov and Durc. Then he turned back to Danug and signed and slapped his chest " I am Broud, leader of the Clan of the Cave Bear. We have travelled far to find this vast herd of bison. Our Mogur Goov and his acolyte Durc had seen this herd in the spirit world almost a moon ago. We are pleased to have been successful and have incurred no injuries. We count thirteen bison killed by our hunters. It will take many days to prepare the beasts. We will stay here to do so. Do you know of any people that inhabit the caves in the far cliff?"

Danug signed "No, there are no lodges or inhabited caves for many days walk in all directions that we know of. Our Shaman Mamut also saw this herd in the spirit world and we have travelled a quarter moon to reach this field. While riding the horses you see at the far side of the valley. You and your Clan are welcome to the caves if you find them acceptable."

Broud was astounded. This man of the "others" was much more reasonable than he would have thought. And communicates his intentions well for using the talk that children use. Ayla must have somehow lived. Ayla must have found these "others" and taught their people the Clan language and some proper etiquette. I must know this man and his companions better. Tomorrow we will investigate that cliff face and caves within.

Broud signed "It is still early in the day, we will continue to process our kills and before the sun falls, we shall have a feast to celebrate this good fortune, Broud wishes Daa-ug and companions to join our feast as guests".

Danug was pleased, he already liked this large, powerful Clan leader and seeing the busy work of all of his Clan, respected him and his leadership. Danug signed "We accept your gracious invitation and will return before the sun falls. May I introduce my companions?" Broud nodded. Druwez, Ranec and Latie stepped forward and all were introduced to Broud, Goov and Durc. The Clan men were uneasy around the dark skinned man but did not show it. Latie showed her modesty as she kept her eyes lowered, but when she glanced at Durc, he smiled just slightly. Ayla had always said Clan people do not smile. Latie wondered about Durc as the four companions walked back to the dead bison they had killed, still littering the field.

Latie said out loud "That young Clan man Durc smiled at me and did you see their eyes light up when you mentioned Ayla's name? We may have just met the Clan that Ayla was raised by. This is amazing. Maybe that is why Mamut had seen this herd, and why the Clan Mogur had seen it also. Maybe we are somehow responsible for them".

Ranec nodded his head, there were too many coincidences in this encounter. He had never seen so many bison was his first thought. They were just about to turn back yesterday when they saw the huge cloud of dust kicked up by the milling beasts in the distance. Now, maybe they had encountered the same Clan that raised and banished Ayla? Where was Mamut when you needed him he thought?

When they reached their dead bison, it was obvious that they had killed too many for them to process, let alone transport back to their home. They all looked at each other and Druwez said "What are we going to do with all these bison, I count fifteen". Danug said "I never meant to be greedy, but there were so many of the beasts, I threw all the spears I had in my excitement".

Ranec was going to say the same thing and instead just agreed with a laugh. Then added " Talut will be proud of you Danug, this was a good hunt".

They all laughed as they began to work gutting and skinning the first bison. Latie spoke up. "We will never be able to finish these before they start to spoil. It is never good to let the Mothers Gifts go to waste. We can take eight of the bison home with us, which still leaves seven to rot". Ranec spoke up then, he had spent much more time with Ayla than the rest combined. He was to be mated to Ayla and had spent most of the winter courting her and sharing her furs at night. Ranec said "The Clan can use the bison, we will not allow them to go to waste. Let us see if the Clan will make seven bison furs for us in trade for the meat, bones and products from the seven bison. We can return at a later time to retrieve them. We have all seen the fine skins and furs that Ayla made. Ayla learned those skills from these Clan people. Think how special it would be if we all had a soft and supple bison fur wrap next winter. Let us gut all of the bison now, and stuff them with grass and cover them as well. They will keep for a while that way. We can help the Clan dig some deep pits to store them. It will take many days to process twenty bison. We can discuss this at the feast later, let us get to work".

The day passed quickly with everyone working hard gutting all of the bison. They worked quickly and the three strong Mamutoi hunters were able to dig a small pit for each of the seven bison, roll them into it and cover them with grass and dirt. This was an effective way of keeping the animals free of insects and kept the carcasses cool.

The Mamutoi friends could tell there was a good sized stream or small river near the cliff face. There were just too many trees for there not to be a large and steady source of fresh water. They grabbed their haversacks with fresh clothing and rode near the cliff face to the small forest nearby. There was a nice sized river that ran from north to south and the small forest followed both sides of the river as far as they could see in both directions. They did not bother to remove their filthy clothes as they rushed into the cool river to bath. They were all caked with sweat, dirt and blood left over from their traveling and the messy hunt and processing. The cold water and fresh soap root did a nice job of washing the stains out of their traveling clothes and they scrubbed them clean while wearing them. When the friends were washed, rinsed and refreshed, they changed into fresh clothing and hung their clean, wet clothes on the nearby branches to dry. Looking up at the cliff face, they all saw the large opening of a very big cave surrounded by smaller cave openings.

As they were getting ready to leave and join the Clan feast, Latie spied a large stand of small, pink berries and quickly made a basket of reeds to collect them. These were salmon berries and one of the first on the plains to ripen. All four of the Mamutoi friends picked berries until the basket was overflowing. As they turned to leave, they noticed they had hardly disturbed the huge stand of berry bushes. There would be plenty for the Clan people to use through the summer.

They mounted their horses and rode to the large bonfire that was in the center of the Clan camp. They were concerned that the Clan people would not understand their horses and be wary of them. The Mamutoi quartet dismounted a ways from the bonfire and motioned the horses to eat, rest and stay in the area. It would be dark soon and the Mamutoi wanted to be able to see their horse friends who made hunting and traveling so much easier. The four Mamutoi walked up to Broud and they all exchanged greetings. Latie handed the huge basket filled with berries to a Clan woman who gestured for it. The feast being prepared smelled wonderful and it was at this time the Mamutoi friends realized just how hungry they were. They had enjoyed a small meal in the early morning, but with the excitement of the hunt, and then finding the Clan people, and then gutting and digging pits they had not eaten since then.

Danug started speaking in Clan signs to Broud and those gathered around their leader. He told him that all "others" use mouth noises to communicate and that it was Ayla who had taught the Lion camp the sign language of the Clan. That his father Talut, the Mamutoi leader had found Ayla and her mate Jondalar on the steppes many days walk to the northwest. The couple stayed with the Lion Camp throughout the winter and had shared their amazing story with them.

Ayla also shared her spear thrower that you have seen, and the firestone we will show you.

Danug proceeded to tell Broud and all the Clan people gathered around of Ayla's story.

Ayla, a girl of the "others" was orphaned in an earthquake on the southern peninsula when she was very young, no more than five years old. She had been clawed by a cave lion on her left thigh. The scratches were distinctive and deep enough there was no doubt of their origin when she was found by Izza.

Izza was the Clan medicine woman for the Clan of the Cave Bear. The Clan was led by Brun and the Clan's Mogur was the Great One-Eye. The greatest and oldest of all Clan Mogurs. The Clan was looking for a new cave. The Clan cave had been destroyed by the same earthquake that had orphaned Ayla. When the Clan came across the girl of the "others", Ayla was near death. Izza asked Brun if she could take the girl and care for her. It was what Medicine Women do. They care for the sick and needy. The leader Brun did not forbid it.

Ayla grew up as a Clan girl doing all the things Clan girls do. She was human and her actions were seen as strange, but she always tried to do what was best for her Clan. She wanted to hunt, but it was forbidden. So Ayla hunted the animals that hunt the Clans food. She eventually became "The woman who hunts", and was talented with her sling. In addition, she learned the skills of a Clan Medicine Woman from Izza. Ayla was a good student with a great memory and Izza was a determined and patient teacher.

Ayla became the Clan's Medicine Woman after Izza became too old to travel to the Clan gathering. It was at this gathering that Ayla was allowed to make the special drink for the Mogurs for their ceremony with the spirit world. This was a great honor and Ayla told us it changed her life. Shortly after the Clan gathering, Ayla was forced to leave the Clan. Izza had told her to find her own people. Ayla traveled north until she came across a nice valley with a cave and stream. She lived there alone in that valley for three years. She killed a horse and saved the mare's young foal from hyenas. The foal grew up to love Ayla and her name is Whinney. Ayla also found an injured Cave Lion cub, named it Baby and raised it to adulthood. The entire Mamutoi summer meeting saw Ayla riding across a big field on that huge male lion. The lion she named Baby had followed her for a year.

While still living in her valley, she came across a traveling pair of brothers. The brothers had travelled all the way from the birth waters of the Great Mother River. These brothers had been attacked by a cave lion up on the steppes. It was the same cave lion Ayla had raised. One of the brothers was dead, but the other brother was still alive and the lion let Ayla take him. Ayla's horse used a device to bring the injured traveler back to her cave. It is the same device we will use to bring our bison kills home to the Lion Camp. Ayla invented it and calls it a "pole drag".

It took Jondalar many moons to heal from the cave lion mauling. Ayla had used sinew to sew his skin together the way the Clan would tie a birchbark container. The Clan people all exchanged subtle glances at this outrageous idea.

While Jondalar was healing, Whiiney gave birth to a colt that Jondalar named Racer. When we found Ayla and Jondalar, they each were riding a horse. The Mamutoi, just like you Clan people today had never imagined such a thing.

The Clan all nodded at this obvious statement.

Since then we have realized how useful the horses are and as you see, we keep four of them.

The gathering of Clan people was a flurry of hand signs.

"Yes, that was our Ayla" signed someone.

"I remember when she healed that rabbit" signed one of the older hunters.

"She was always a very caring Medicine Woman" signed a third.

Then Durc, who had been listening to the Mamutoi talk while they signed their story of Ayla for all the Clan, spoke up.

"Ayla my Mother" Durc said out loud in Mamutoi.

**Chapter 8**

There was at least a month or so until the summer long day, and walking through the forest, the man felt the warming of the season. Eventually, the forest thinned and opened up to a very large field. As the man exited the forest, he did not recognize the tools and implements being used in the field, but he recognized two of the horses pulling them. The foreign man also recognized the tall blond woman and man who were stationed at the horses' heads and guiding them through the field from one end to the other. There was a pretty blond girl on the back of a huge jet black stallion and she seemed to be controlling a smaller grey mare next to her as well.

All four of the horses were pulling a contrivance that dug deep into the ground and turned over the fresh soil from underneath. Many other men and women were working in a long line behind the four horses and were tilling the soil into straight mounded rows using a peculiar spade with many teeth pointing into the ground. Behind those were people with baskets, slowly placing tubers and bulbs into the mounded rows and covering them lightly with the fresh soil. Lastly, there was a line of people with large birch bark containers filled with water, who carefully poured the water on the freshly covered tubers and bulbs.

As the man scanned the area, he saw four other fields that were already covered solid with new stalks of grain. Each of the four fields were growing uniform but different types of grain. The field farthest from where he stood was already waist high with alfalfa. This was a grain that humans did not eat, but was the favorite food for all the grazing animals. Aurochs, bison, deer, and especially horses.

There were three corrals of heavy construction on the far side of the alfalfa field that contained aurochs, bison and horses. Next to the alfalfa field and corrals was a huge field of oats and next to the field of oats was an even larger field of early wheat. Next to the field of wheat was a medium sized but densely packed field of rye grain. None of the four grain fields had the mounded rows like the field the people were working on exhibited, and the foreign man wondered why.

As the man drew closer to the workers, he was seen by many of the workers in the field. He approached the blond couple and as soon as he got near, yelled "Ayla, Ayla, you must forgive me, please forgive me!" Ayla and Jondalar looked up from guiding the horses and saw the man rush towards them and fall at their feet. Before the man could say another word, Wolf jumped between them, baring his fangs and growling in a ferocious snarl.

None of the members of the 9th Cave had ever seen Wolf act like that except at the summer meeting five years before. That year Wolf had met a female, and fought to the death with a male wolf. The female was killed in the fight as was the other male. Wolf was injured but Ayla and Zelandoni helped him heal over the rest of the summer. Wolf's ear was torn and Ayla had sewed it up, but the way it hung down gave Wolf a raffish air.

The strange man showed no fright of Wolf and calmly said out loud "I cannot live with the wrong that I have done, either release me of my terrible guilt or let the wolf tear my throat out and send me to The Mother". The crowd of Zelandonii workers in the field were aghast, what had this man done that was so horrific that he would come begging to Ayla for his life, or his death?

Ayla and Jondalar looked at the man. He seemed familiar and then it came to Ayla. This man was part of Cherezal's gang in the mountains of the Losadunaii. They were the ones who had raped Madenia and harassed their neighboring caves. Ayla and Jondalar had met up with this gang of ruffians just before they crossed the glacier to come home. They had caught Cherezal and his gang making sport with a Clan couple who they found out later were named Guban and Yorga.

Between Jondalar's pure physical size, strength and ferocity, Ayla's accuracy with her sling and the giant Wolf, the fight ended quickly and the gang had been subdued easily.

There was not much fight left in the group anyway. They were cold, dirty, hungry and homesick. Only Cherezal had been defiant, until Jondalar knocked him out cold with a devastating punch to his smug face.

Guban and Yorga had been wary of the man and woman of the Others and their control over wild animals, but after Ayla convinced Guban that she was indeed a Clan Medicine Woman and had been raised by Mogur One-Eye and Izza, the renowned Clan Medicine Woman, Guban allowed her to set and splint his broken leg.

After consulting with Ayla, Jondalar wisely and deftly gave Guban a very large Cave Bear tooth as trade for the debt incurred for the assistance and medical treatment. Guban still cherishes that tooth and wears it around his neck on a strong string of sinew. During a two day visit that allowed Guban time to heal well enough to travel home to his and Yorga's cave, the two different couples became friends and kin. Then they parted ways and Ayla and Jondalar headed west to cross the glacier.

Ayla looked around at the many friends, family and cave members that surrounded her and Jondalar in the field. They had worked from sun up till sun down for almost two moons on the fields and corrals that she had seen in her dream vision.

The people had been confused that Ayla had them plant alfalfa in the first cleared field, then surprised when the herds of cattle were drawn to the field of alfalfa sprouts and how simple it had been to separate and capture the selected cows, heifers, newborns and yearlings.

Ayla and Jondalar had also captured a huge and proud bison bull and two younger male aurochs. This also proved easier than expected using a special rope and leather "lasso" that Ayla and Jondalar had conspired on and created together. They just rode up to the bulls on their horses, slipped the lasso over their heads, and with Wolf nipping at the heels of the bulls, herded them into the corral.

Catching and herding horses was even easier with Jonayla on the big stallion Shadow. The mares and foals followed Shadow instinctively after Jondalar chased off the lead stallion of the herd. Shadow was a magnificent horse and since his father was of the larger western European stock, was much bigger than Whinney or Racer.

Shadow was chosen to breed with all of the females as they came into their mating times. Grey was also a mix of eastern and western stock and was a bit bigger as well.

Oats, hay and alfalfa were piled high in the feed bins of the corrals. Ayla and Jonayla visited each corral, soothed the different beasts with their special combination of mouth sounds, animal noises and Clan signs. The beasts responded well considering their ordeal and soon the cattle and horses were calm and content. Ayla's proclamation to the Zelandonii and the flawless and rapid implementation of her vision were seen as a confirmation of her words. Ayla was seen by all as an incarnate or vessel of the Great Earth Mother sent to the Zelandonii to teach and care for them.

Zelandoni the First, who had supervised the building of the corrals and the clearing of the fields, and had blessed the ground before the seeds were planted, had said the same thing at the "planting feast" a moon before.

She told the Zelandonii that Ayla was an incarnate and that is why she was made Zelandoni Regal at the Spring Half-Day ceremony two moons earlier.

Zelandoni was now sitting on her slightly raised bench close to the mounded field and was keenly watching the events with the foreign man unfold in front of her. Who was this traveler? What had he done so terrible? Why had he come seeking only Ayla to resolve his guilt?

Ayla searched her mind for the name of the foreign man at their feet, she turned and calmed Wolf behind her with a reassuring signal. Ayla then remembered the scared young man of Cherezal's gang who had referred to her as a "Dunai" or a living incarnation of the Great Earth Mother. He was very remorseful and sorry for his part in the gang and their actions. Especially what they had done to Madenia. He had seemed relieved to be caught and had volunteered immediately to return to his cave and face his punishment. Though he could only count nineteen years and had the same handsome features, high cheekbones and dark hair that was common for the Losadunai, the young man now seemed somewhat old and tired.

Then it came to her. His name was Danasi.

Ayla told Danasi to rise but he would not. He was terrified that she had remembered his name after so long. Cherezal had only said it once, and then the gang had left, licking their wounds.

Ayla asked him "Why are you here Danasi? Has something happened at your cave?" Danasi told her that he had been overwhelmed by his guilt. That even though he had returned to his cave, they had not punished him the way he anticipated.

Ayla asked "What of Cherezal?" Danasi replied that the Losadunaii caves had tracked down and castrated Cherezal with a hot knife, and that he later jumped off a high cliff to his death in shame.

Danasi's Losaduna told him that he was never to do such evil actions again or suffer the same fate. Losaduna told him it was his duty from that time forward to do good deeds for his cave. The doing of good deeds had never seemed enough though. No matter what Danasi did, how well and often he hunted for his cave, how many bedpans he emptied, how often he visited with the elderly hunters to help them pass their last days in dignity by reliving their hunting stories and successes, he still was overcome by his guilt. Danasi told Ayla that he had even tried to enter the Losadunai, the ones who serve the Great Earth Mother, but he was a hunter and a spear maker, not a healer or an artist.

His guilt had festered until the middle of the last cold season when he had packed his gear and headed over the glacier to find Jondalar's homeland and the 9th Cave of the Zelandonii. … And Ayla and Wolf.

He told Ayla that his guilt was overwhelming, that he must do some deed for her so she could absolve him of this guilt, or do him a favor and have the Wolf kill him.

Ayla thought for a time before she answered. Then she reached down and gently grabbed Danasi and brought him to his feet. She told Danasi that he should feel guilty. That taking a girl and forcing her before she had her "First Rights" was a sin against the Mother and that nothing he could do would move back the hands of time. The acts were done. His guilt alone was punishment now. Ayla told Danasi that he would carry that guilt with him for the rest of his days. She told him that if he filled his days helping people, he would eventually feel life was worth living.

Then Ayla told Danasi that he could do a very important deed for her.

The huge crowd of workers became hushed. Zelandoni had been impressed with Ayla's answer to Danasi and was interested in what she would request of him.

Ayla told Danasi,

""I have proclaimed to the Zelandonii peoples that we will grow grain and raise cattle and horses. I have been shown by the Great Mother while in the dream world how to do this. What you see around you, the fields and the grains growing in them, the corrals and the aurochs, bison and horses held within are the manifestation of this dream and proclamation. This dream and proclamation had another directive as well from the Great Mother. We humans shall respect the ones called flatheads that we Zelandonii now call as how they refer to themselves, as "Clan". That we humans will trade with the Clan people and help them prosper. That we will all prosper as has been directed by the Great Mother.

This proclamation and directive, and all the knowledge that is evident in these fields of grain and corrals of beasts, I ask that you take home and share with your people the Losadunai and ALL others that you come in contact with. That you show them how to grow grains, bulbs and tubers, and how to capture, breed and keep cattle and horses.

Most important that you respect and trade with the Clan people who share the mountains, rivers and valleys of the Hot Springs region and everywhere. You will find the furs and hides of the Clan people to be of the finest quality imaginable and very valuable. The Clan people may trade the finished fur or hide for the meat and bones of the cattle you raise or the deer and animals you hunt.

This dee, I... Ayla,... Zelandoni Regal…Spiritual leader of all of the Zelandonii peoples request this deed of you, Danasi of the Losadunaii, in the name of the Great Earth Mother and all of her children.""

The crowd cheered. Zelandoni smiled.

But then Danasi spoke up and said. "I will be honored to share the knowledge and wisdom of your proclamation and vision with everyone I meet, But Ayla, we already trade with and respect the Clan peoples in the Hot Springs region. Madenia made the agreements with a Clan leader named Guban and his Clan over a year ago. Now we trade with all the Clans in the region and of course, you are correct, the Clan furs and skins are very fine and luxurious.

We have all, both Clan and Losadunai prospered greatly from the trade and assistance agreements"

The crowd was stunned.

Voices in the crowd could be heard, "The Losadunaii were already trading with the Clan?", "Ayla had said we would value their furs and skins, She makes the finest furs in all the caves and the Clan taught her.", " Was that the same Madenia who was so terribly violated?", "Had Ayla somehow healed that Losadunai girl from her terrible ordeal as they passed through on their way to cross the glacier?"

Ayla was at a rare loss for words but recovered quickly. She told Danasi to tell her about Madenia and how the trade agreements had come to happen.

Danasi started out by telling Ayla of Madenia's recovery. How she went ahead and had her "First Rights" the summer after Ayla and Jondalar left. Madenia had successfully completed her training as a Losaduna two years ago. She was a talented and caring healer and had learned the Clan sign language from the Losaduna who had learned it from you. Madenia then taught all of the Losadunaii hunters at least a greeting in the Clan sign language. She had done this to forestall any aggressive encounters between Clan and Losadunaii. The lessons had paid off a while later when Madenia and our hunting party came face to face with Guban and his hunters of the Clan. We were deep in the forest, but the Clan hunters were on the Losadunaii side of the river valley. Madenia told us that she had identified Guban as their leader by the huge Cave Bear tooth he wore around his neck. She then put her weapons on the ground and walked up and gave Guban the traditional Clan greeting from a woman. She knelt down gracefully and sat cross legged at his feet with her head bowed. I guess he understood because he finally tapped her on her shoulder and she started talking to him in Clan signs.

When Madenia signed and said your name "Ayla", Guban's eyes lit up and their trust was established. Madenia told Guban how Ayla was her good friend and had healed her. Madenia also told Guban the story of how she came to keep the twin Lynx sitting calmly behind them. It was then that Guban understood how Madenia controlled two large Lynx siblings.

Danasi continued

"For over three years, Madenia has raised and keeps a pair of twin Lynx. A male and a female that she named Landa and Luna. She had found them orphaned as nursing kittens and had fed them by hand and kept them alive.

They have grown to be large cats and do most of the hunting for our cave. Madenia taught them to be very gentle with the hides of the animals they hunt. The cats hunt as a team and can bring down a red deer when hunting together. The cats never seem to tire of hunting, it is like sport for them and our cave overflows with beaver, marten, fox and hares. Most of these we trade to the Clan for the soft furs of the animals. The cats provide so many animals that we now trade two animals for one skin or fur in return."

The crowd chuckled, but the thought of two big forest cats sharing their cave made some uneasy. It made many others excited and with the recent success of the horses and cattle, most of those planned to see if they could find a hunting cat to raise themselves.

Zelandoni was flabbergasted. Had Ayla affected all of these different people, across such a vast distance, and all for the better? Was her very presence a blessing? In Zelandoni's mind it was true. Ayla did draw good fortune and abundance to herself and those around her like bees to a flower.

Ayla was a gift from the Great Mother.

**Chapter 9**

Madenia was happy to feel the warm breeze flowing through the valley near her cave and knew summer was near and all the activities of the Losadunai summer meeting were close to commencing. The Losadunai had sent runners inviting the S'Armunai caves to join them. They had established close ties again with the S'Armunai after Ayla and Jondalar had shared the story of how they liberated the S'Armunai people from their cruel and evil leader Attaroa.

Attaroa and her S'Armuna had tricked, drugged and then enslaved all the men in cages during a well-planned coup. Both S'Armuna and Attoroa thought that women alone would conceive new babies, that just having the spirits of the men nearby was enough. Attaroa believed that there was no real use for men anymore in her cave.

Ayla had saved Jondalar who had been captured and imprisoned with the men. When Attaroa attacked Ayla, Wolf had come to her rescue and killed the evil leader.

Over the past five years, the cave had healed and spirits were high. There had been many Mother Festivals and quite a few new babies born. Madenia was looking forward to seeing her S'Armunai friends at the summer meeting. The S'Armunai had also been touched to the core by Ayla and Jondalar in the short time they had known them.

Madenia, followed closely by the Lynx twins was walking up the path from the river with a couple of nice, fat fish. She planned to add them to the meal the cave would share with Guban and his hunters who helped carry the black stone to their cave. This was the third load of the black stone that Guban and the hunters had delivered to the Losadunai cave since the agreement was made over two months before.

Madenia was correct, the Losadunai flint knappers saw the advantages of the black stone for specific tools and had already created some new techniques for working with the useful but brittle stone. They had also begun trading the black stone among the other human caves in the region, The S'Amunai peoples to the east and the Sharamudai/Ramudoi river peoples farther to the south.

The leader of the Sharmudoi was a thoughtful and astute leader. Dolando, was also a shrewd trader and of course all of the Sharmudoi held Ayla and Jondalar in the highest regard. The Sharmudoi had offered to adopt Ayla on their return journey as Jondalar was already kin through Thonolan's marriage to a Ramudoi woman years before.

The black stone was incredibly valuable and was worth its weight in salt. The Clan men and women all cherished and appreciated the very sharp and finely crafted skinning knives that the Losadunai made especially for them. The Losadunai craftsmen had created a thicker and differently angled handle that fit the Clan people and their different and more limited range of motion much better than the straight, thin handles the Losadunai typically hafted to their knives. The Clan was also pleased that the different tribes of the Others in the surrounding areas had ceased all aggressive or antagonistic behavior towards Clan people. The Clan men were free to go and hunt without having to guard the women who liked to gather food in their own groups.

Guban had spoken to his Mogur and well as Grudar's Mogur about this change in the Others. Both of the Mogurs agreed that Ayla's visits through the entire region had something to do with the change in perception and had resulted in the improved relations. They all agreed Madenia had played an important part and would be an excellent leader if "she were not a woman".

After an excellent meal of roasted ibex and deer liver, some tasty red tubers and greens, the Clan men and the Losadunai craftsmen were examining the many large nodules of the black stone that Guban had delivered. They were pleased with the stones and after some spirited negotiation had come to agreement on the trade value. The skill of the Losadunai in using the Clan signs was appreciated, and they had all moved past the need for a translator. The Clan men were interested in a longer bladed knife with the same thick and curved handle that would be used for cutting and chopping larger bones and even small trees. After having the Clan men show the cutting motion they would use with the new knife, the Losadunai craftsmen agreed that they could produce such a knife and in sufficient quantity. Though they would use traditional flint and not the brittle black stone for the new design. The new design was to be stronger and heavier, and thus a more powerful tool. Jondalar had showed the Losadunai craftsmen the technique of heating flint to make it more malleable. Jondalar had told the craftsmen that he had learned the technique from Wymez of the Mamutoi. The Losadunai craftsmen were amazed at how simply heating the flint had so dramatically changed its natural properties

A hot basket of flavorful tea was brought to the group by Madenia. And after serving cups to all of the men, she sat and joined their animated discussion. She was glad to see the completely different men, those of the Clan, and those of the Others working out the technical details of a new knife design. They did so in the Clan sign language accentuated by mouth sounds spoken by the men of the Others. The Clan men intended this new knife design to be useful for many tasks. From cutting bones and large quarters of deer, to clearing bushes and even chopping small trees. The Losadunai could see a time when all men of the Clan and the Others carried such a useful tool.

The craftsmen of the Losadunai had planned to call the new knife design a "machete".

**Chapter 10**

As Danug and Latie rode through the small forest that lined the river in front of the large cliff face, they could see Broud and the Clan walking down the wide pathway to greet them.

It had been almost two months since Broud, and the entire Clan of the Cave Bear, had met Danug and his Mamutoi kin in the gigantic field that was a numberless days walk from the Clan's cave on the Peninsula, and a week long ride on horseback from the Lion camp of the Mamutoi. Both groups had found the endless bison herd that Durc, Mogur and the Mamutoi Mamut had seen in their searches as well as the large caves in the face of the miles long cliff that spanned from north to south. Following along at the base of the cliff was a medium sized river that was banked by a thick forest of hardwood, nut and fruit trees. The Clan was very pleased to find huge stands of berry bushes lining the western side of the forest. This bountiful forest stretched as far as the eye could see in both directions along the river flowing north to south.

The caves had turned out to be brightly lit, dry, and spacious and even somewhat south facing. The largest cave had a high domed entrance providing considerable natural light and a flat dirt floor that was hard packed and level. The cave had an antechamber at the rear accessed through a small, narrow passageway. The antechamber seemed perfect for Goov and his spirit world journeys.

Broud and Goov had done a thorough inspection of the accessible caves in the cliff face and decided the largest was much more than adequate. Goov meditated on the choice and the decision was reinforced by the signs in his dream. Goov saw endless herds of bison in the fields in front of, and a peaceful, sleeping Cave Bear at the mouth of the large cave Broud had chosen. The Mogur had also seen Durc and Ura walking west in his dream.

Though there were no Cave Bear remains, the expansive, warm and dry cave felt good to all the Clan members as they filed into the cave by order of their status, pronouncing to the spirit world their own status in the Clan. The success of the bison hunt and the luck in locating of the habitable caves had been seen as a strong sign from the spirits. The clean, fresh river that was nearly at their doorstep was a welcomed amenity. The expansive cave seemed warmer and less humid that any cave that they could remember. And so bright inside thought all the Clan women.

The Clan was in high spirits as they resumed their work on the twenty eight total bison being stored in the field. With the help of the four Others, and all the able Clan men and women, they worked side by side for three days. The animals were skinned, then finally quartered and the Clan's eleven quartered bison that remained were stored back in the expanded storage pits.

Broud had agreed to the idea of trading processed and finished furs and skins for the meat and useable products from the large grazers. He understood that even with the horses, Daa-ug and Others could not take all fifteen bison they had killed home with them. Broud also knew that making acceptable furs from seven bison hides was a lot of work for the women of his Clan, and he even counseled with the elder Clan women. The elder Clan women assured Broud that they could do the task of finishing the bison furs to Clan standards in the time allotted. The meat and products from seven bison were worth a bit of hard work!

The women of Brouds Clan were well organized. They delegated the care of all of the young children to the three nursing mothers so the rest of the mothers and girls could focus on the task of processing more bison meat, products and hides at one time than they ever felt possible.

Daa-ug had agreed to return in one moon to retrieve the seven bison furs.

Broud liked the giant red haired man. Daa-ug showed deference and respect and was much more intelligent than he thought possible of a man of the Others.

A feast was planned to celebrate the new caves, the successful hunt and the bonding of new friends. The three nursing mothers herded the youngsters to the thick berry bushes on the forest edge of the field and gathered basket after basket. The women spread many of the baskets of the berries out to dry in the sun and warm, gentle breeze. Two of the Clan's bison were processed completely including all the meat, bones, hooves, horns and inner organs that were to be cleaned and used as containers. The stomachs, Intestines and bladders of all twenty eight bison were processed and cleaned and hung to dry on large frames.

Durc and Danug became close friends during the hard work of processing the bison and digging the deep pits to store them in. The three days of companionship gave them time to get to know and even appreciate each other. They talked endlessly about the Clan, the Mamutoi, the horses, Ura and of course Ayla. Ranec, Druwez and Latie joined in the conversation and even Ura added her own experiences and insights as well. They were a friendly group of almost the same age. Ranec was the oldest while Ura was the youngest.

When Danug brought up the idea of making a journey to the Zelandonii homeland to find Ayla and Jondalar, Durc and Ura looked at each other in shocked surprise. They had talked of making such a journey by themselves but discarded it as impossible. There were just too many Others to make the journey safely. Durc's grasp of the verbal Mamutoi language increased at furious pace, he had the same type of memory for syntax and rhythm as Ayla did. Durc also had excellent control over his vocal cords and mouthparts and there were only two or three sounds that were swallowed in the guttural Clan way of enunciating.

Late the second day, Latie found the plethora of firestones on the riverbank. Danug could not believe his eyes. They had not found many firestones in the areas surrounding the Mamutoi Lion camp. The four excited Mamutoi each filled a haversack with firestones and did not seem to affect the total number that littered the riverbank on both sides. Later that evening, the four Mamutoi took Broud, Goov, Durc and Ura to a private area near the back of the cave. Latie showed the Clan people the gold flecked rock of iron pyrite and produced a simple Clan flint knife. She told them they cover the banks of the river out front of the cave.

Latie explained that that Ayla had brought firestones with her from the stream near her cave in her Valley of Horses. Latie told the Clan that the Mamutoi had never seen the gold flecked stones that made fire before. Then Latie set up a small tinder pile and struck the firestone with the flint blade. A hot, bright and long lasting spark landed on the fluff of tinder and smoldered. Latie brought it to her face and quickly blew it to a flame. She set it in the tinder pile and a nice little fire burned there between them. The Clan people were stunned. Was this spirit magic?

The Clan members were scared but after Latie explained Ayla's story again, and after having all four of the Clan members use the firestone to make their own little fire, the Clan members agreed. While it was Ayla's typical good luck to discover the technique, it was not spirit magic. But there was no doubt that the firestone was an amazingly practical and useful discovery. One that could mean life or death in the cold, ancient world of the eastern steppes.

Broud looked at the four new Mamutoi friends. They had already done so much for his Clan, but he did not seem to mind the debt. Broud then put his hand on his broad chest, and with a subtle motion of his head, nodded his thanks.

When the Mamutoi siblings came back to the cave by the cliffs a month later to pick up the finished bison furs, Durc, Ura, Latie and Danug agreed that the four of them would journey west to the land of the Zelandonii. They would travel together and leave the cave by the cliffs as soon as Latie and Danug returned from bringing the furs back to the Lion camp and packing their gear and horses. Durc and Ura could have left right then. Both were used to living off the land and had few possessions. When Durc and Ura had stood holding hands with their heads bowed, and asked Broud for his permission to make the journey west with Danug and Latie, Broud did not forbid it. In fact, Broud wished them safe travel and bid them to come back someday and tell them all of their stories and adventures.

Latie and Danug waived at their Clan friends as they rode up to the pathway that led up to the cave. They both knew that this area was uninhabited for hundreds of miles around the cliff. It was beyond tranquil in the huge shallow valley. There would be no men other than Broud's Clan Hunters in that very remote field for many generations to come.

It was a fluke of the spirits or divine intervention that had brought the two peoples, Clan and Mamutoi, together on that huge field at just that critical moment only a month before.

Now Danug and his sister Latie were back at the cave by the river to meet up with Durc and Ura and start their journey west together. The entire cave and the welcome visitors shared a good meal and lively, though almost silent conversation, with Danug telling Broud and his Clan how much the Mamutoi appreciated and valued the beautifully finished bison furs.

Danug told Broud, that Ranec and Druwez would be visiting before the summer long day, and with the help of their horses, they would plan and take part in a large hunt together. The Mamutoi looked forward to trading for more of the Clan's fine furs and hides.

The four unlikely travelers were up the next morning before dawn, there was still over a month before the summer long day but they had a long way to go. They also had no idea of the obstacles ahead of them. One thing was certain though, Jondalar had made it known how important it was to cross the glacier during the cold part of winter. After packing the few things that Durc and Ura carried, the bulkiest being their new bison fur capes into the sleds tied behind the horses, they all got together for one last meal and a stimulating cup of mixed herb tea. Broud uncharacteristically held Durc and Ura's shoulders and bid them safe journey and did the same with Danug and Latie. Then the four turned around and without any other good-byes, headed west across the vast field.

As soon as they were a ways away from the cliff and over a small crest, Danug stopped the procession and started rearranging the loads in the sleds behind the horses. Danug explained that these sleds were much different than the simple pole drags that they had used to haul the bison and furs away almost two months before.

All of the Mamutoi craftsmen had worked on the design together. There were many innovations. The harnesses on the horses themselves were completely re-designed and made much thicker and heavier. They were lined on the inside with the soft and absorbent wool of an ibex. They fit the horses better and distributed the weight of whatever was being pulled better as well. The new harnesses had many more and stronger attachment points and built in holders for their spear throwers, spear-darts and other equipment like ropes, knives and axes. The new and stronger harnesses were designed to be used with the simple pole drag, and also the new sled carrier.

The sleds were not attached to the horses by rigid poles like the pole drag. The lightweight, but sturdy sleds were attached with heavy, but flexible braided thongs made of thick mammoth hide. The sleds were large, square, watertight boxes that sat sturdily and glided across the ground on polished wooden skids running down both sides. They also floated very well in water as demonstrated when Rebel pulled Talut in each of the sleds around a lake near the Lion camp to test them.

Rebel was Danug's horse. A northern breed of immense size with thick, long haired spats that completely covered his hooves. He had a long mane and even longer tail. He had been proud and somewhat difficult to break and train, thus his name. But Danug's intimidating size and endless patience had finally prevailed. Rebel had grown into one of the biggest horses the Mamutoi had ever seen. Latie named her horse Magic. Magic was a female of the same large northern breed and also Rebel's sister. Latie thought it was "Magic" how the young foal had taken to her. Talut had captured their mother and had made a belt of her tail and mane for both Latie and Danug to wear all the time. They both still did, the belts were exotic and beautiful.

The yearling Rebel and the newborn foal Magic just followed the red haired brother and sister everywhere they went. Latie had taken care of Ayla's horses for an entire winter and had helped Ayla find and raise Wolf. She knew how to care for the two horses. They were both a dark chestnut brown and had black and fawn markings and highlights. They were not as fast in a sprint as the steppe horses of Ayla and Jondalar, but they had much greater size, strength and stamina.

After rearranging the loads in the two sleds, Danug motioned for Durc to get in the sled behind Rebel and sit down. He explained that the horses were more than capable of pulling the sled with Durc and all the gear stored inside. Danug pointed at the other sled pulled by Latie's horse Magic, and directed Ura to sit in it as well.

Durc and Ura looked at each other with inquisitive expressions gleaming in their eyes, "what would it be like to be pulled by a beast across the vast prairie and steppes, they thought?". At the same moment together, both Durc and Ura looked at Latie and Danug and said out loud in Mamutoi, "OK... Let's Go!"

As the Clan couple climbed in the prairie sleds and made themselves comfortable on the padded leather seats that Danug and Ranec had built. Latie and Danug mounted their horses and made themselves comfortable on their tall steeds. Then, with a sweeping forward wave of Danug's gigantic arm and hand, the two large draft horses moved forward towards the west and the land of the Zelandonii.

The neatly stored gear was a comfortable backrest and the whole experience of riding in the sled, across the vast plains of the deserted steppes, was for the spellbound Clan couple, nothing short of magical, thrilling and luxurious.


End file.
